Love Spell
by Akusuru
Summary: A family plagued by a devistating curse...two lovers starcrossed...their destinies intertwined...what happens when the one you love most...is the one you would die for to protect? A fan fiction dedicated to Hatsuharu and Rin.
1. Part I

Love Spell

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket franchise, story line, characters, etc etc. Though if I did...heheh...Ahem. Please enjoy the story!

"Sohma! Pay attention!"

A small 'pfft' escaped the boy's lips as he sighed, flipped open a black notebook and began jotting down meaningless scribbles. As the teacher droned on, Hatsuharu Sohma continued to zone out, not paying attention and letting his mind wander. '_What the hell would she be at sensei's house so late for? Yuki might know something…then again if he did he wouldn't tell me.'_ His eyes traveled out the window to the front quad below before resting on a few leaves that were falling carelessly. He suddenly drew in a quick gasp as he saw a graceful, longhaired figure leaning up against the tree in which leaves he watched fall. "Rin…" Without hesitation he feigned a headache before rushing down the stairs and towards the front entrance just as the last bell rang. He hurried back up and grabbed his things, stuffing them heedlessly into a black fabric schoolbag before hurrying back out. An exasperated sigh escaped Haru's lips as his eyes scanned the area to find no trace of her in sight.

"Looking for me are you?"

Haru then turned to see Isuzu Sohma watching him with a mild expression of interest. "Heh…it's more like are you looking for me…? Rin what are you doing here…you've said time and time again that you don't need me. So why torture me more than you already do?"

"It's not like I came here because I wanted to…Hatori wanted me to remind you that you have a checkup soon…that's all…" she then turned and began walking off before Haru grabbed her arm and spun her around, his eyes gazing on her.

"I miss you Rin…I don't know if you feel the same way…but…" he then tucked something into her hand before turning and heading in the direction of Shigure's house. "I hope you feel the same…"

Rin then stood there, watching him walk away before tucking the note into the pocket of the short, black miniskirt she wore, now turning and heading for Kagura's house. As she trudged along the dull gray sidewalk, her thoughts began to wander. 'I…miss you too Haru. But I can't tell you that. I can't tell you how I really feel or else he'll _hurt _you. It was my decision last time but I won't let anyone get hurt on my account.' She then nodded, sealing the silent pact she made with herself before sauntering into the house, pulling off her boots and heading towards her room. The messy but comfortable bed made a slight poof sound as she flopped onto it, now pulling the carefully folded note from her pocket. Her pale, slender fingers hesitated before unfolding it carefully, her brown eyes reading the page word for word.

_Rin,_

_If you're reading this note then I'm kinda surprised. Normally you'd throw it out…perhaps there's still some of the old Rin left in you…? What I said today…about missing you…it's not enough. The feelings go so much farther than just aching for someone's company. Rin I want to talk….I want to tell you everything in person but I can't do that if you're not willing to see me. It's been killing me these past few months…or has it been shorter? That's just it…I think, once you let a person have that side of you…once you let them see your true self, a bond begins to grow. Not like the Zodiac bonds which tie us all to Akito…but a really special bond that only two people can share. I'm hoping that you miss me. If you don't…I'll understand…but it won't stop me from loving and caring about you. This Saturday…meet me…you should know where…if you don't show then it's too damn bad because I'll keep giving and sending you notes. They'll pile up for sure. Saturday…12a…you know where. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to realize that I need you._

Haru

By the time she had finished the note, Rin's eyes were stained with tears. 'He…needs me.' She thought, now breaking down in loud silent sobs. 'I need him too…but I can't endanger him like that. I just can't…Haru I want to see you more than anything but I can't and won't risk you being struck by Akito's hand.'

"Rin?"

She then looked up, her face wet with tears, her cheeks and eyes pink and slightly puffy. "Kagura don't you ever knock?" she sniffed, rubbing her eyes with the fabric of the longsleeve, black cotton shirt she wore.

"Isuzu…I heard you crying…are you alright? Did something happen?" The girl's eyes were full of worry, her expression was soft and caring to Rin.

The usually hard horse decided to be nice for once, "I'm alright Kagura. But…thank you…for being worried about me. This is a matter I have to resolve on my own."

Kagura smiled, nodded her head in understanding before heading for the door, "Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes…you should come eat with us…it might be fun…" The boar then left, sliding the black paper door behind her, the door making a slight clicking noise as the magnetic panels connected.

Rin stared at the closed door for a few moments before slipping out of bed and pulling a pair of black slippers onto her feet. She took a few deep breaths before opening the door and heading downstairs to the dining room.

The family was seated around the low table, Kagura setting out bowls, chopsticks and such before eyeing Rin. "Ah…Isuzu. Do you want me to set a place for you too?" The boar eyed her with a hopeful expression as the graceful and silent horse nodded, taking a place at the table.

A sigh escaped his lips as Haru sauntered along the sidewalk the following Saturday night. As he looked up, he saw that it was a cloudless summer's eve, the moon to its fullest extent. It had been about six days since he had given Rin the note and he couldn't help but have a small shred of doubt as to whether she was going to show or not. He prayed with all of his faith in her that she would…for the sake of everything; their relationship, his unsettled feelings for her, his sanity. It was here that Haru turned and crossed a street, his hands in his pockets. He loved everything about Rin, there was no denying that. He knew the struggles in which she tried to overcome by herself…including the fact that she was trying to find a way to break the Sohma curse. 'Damnit Rin!' he thought. 'The least I can do…is be there for the times when you fall…or maybe…when you can't stand on your own anymore…' His gaze then lifted and his heart seemed to skip a beat. There she was…waiting for him…As Haru calmly walked up to her, he noticed that she seemed somewhat distracted.

"So…I came. Now what?" Rin questioned, her gaze flickering up to meet his.

"Well…I want to talk to you about everything. I can't do anything else until I know if you truly don't need me anymore." Haru took her arm and gently pulled her away from the crowded sidewalk to the more secluded area on the top of the hill, which overlooked the city. He sighed to himself before flopping into the grass, watching the sky with mild interest. As Rin did the same, he noticed that she was looking tired, frustrated, and a bit sickly. "So I take it the investigation with the Curse isn't going anywhere…" he mused, gently picking at the healthy grass.

"How do you know about that? And besides even if it is, it's none of your concern." She glowered, her resolve never faulting.

"Rin…" Haru then turned onto his side to look at her. "Tell me I'm not needed….that I'm just garbage that someone's throwing out and maybe I'll leave you alone. When I said that missing you isn't enough…I _meant_ it. That bond…it hasn't weakened…I know it. I need you Rin…can't you see that? I want to be with you more than anything, but a relationship isn't one-sided. You have to want to be with me…and need me too."

The stubborn horse turned away from him, hiding the emotion that was evident on her expression. "Haru you know that I would do anything to protect you from Akito. If that means distancing myself from you…then so be it. If it means I have to ignore you, I'll do it without regret because I know that it will keep you safe from him." She then stood, the gentle summer breeze rippling through her long, silky black hair.

"Then I don't want your protection Rin…" Haru's voice was in a gentle whisper as he had stood, his breath in her ear. "I have to know the truth…if you want to be with me or not, that's all that matters." With that his hand lightly brushed the long silky locks of ravenous hair from Rin's neck, his lips lovingly placing kisses on her skin.

A lump formed in her throat as she held her breath, wanting more than anything to hold him and tell Haru how much she loved him. Instead, Rin turned, pulling away from his lips. "I can't Haru…I'm sorry. The stakes are just too high to risk and I can't and won't forgive myself if anything were to happen to you." As she met his gaze, her brown eyes widened as Rin witnessed the look of utmost pain in Haru's expression. She had seen that look before…and it tore her heart to pieces to have to see it on her love's face.

" Do you think…that I haven't felt that kind of guilt before? Having to hear it's your fault that the one girl you would give your life for was scarred because of your actions…that, Rin, is the utmost guilt. You think I didn't know? I didn't…for awhile. But then the other day Hiro told me." Haru stepped forward, his hand reaching out to touch her. "It's my fault that you have to live with that scar on your back. Why? Why would you go to such great lengths to protect me when it's me that should be protecting you?"

Rin shook her head. "Damnit Haru stop it! This scar is nothing compared to what Akito could do to you. Physical wounds heal…but if I were to loose you…" she then looked away.

"It…would kill me…." Haru's eyes were now gentle, full of understanding. "After I found out what Akito had done to you…that it wasn't an accident…I went insane. I remember the hatred, how badly I wanted to see him die by my hand…but if you were to die because I love you…I don't think I could live with it." Haru pulled Rin to him gently, his arms embracing her tightly. "There are times in our lives when we're faced with an altering decision Rin. The decision we made that time…I don't regret it nor will I ever forget." He pulled back slightly, his thumb gently running over the pale lips that he wanted so badly to kiss. Upon this intimate but simple gesture, Haru let her go reluctantly. "It's late…I better get back to the house before they discover I'm missing…"

Rin nodded, her expression solemn and on the verge of tears as she watched the one boy she loved turn and saunter back towards the main house.

_When you walk away…_

_You don't hear me say…_

"I…want to be with you…"

- Konnichi-wa and hajimemashite! I'm Akusuru-chan and this is actually my first Furuba fan fiction. I've been writing this over the course of almost a year but I never thought it was good enough to put up until now of course. If you haven't noticed I really like the Haru x Rin pairing, their relationship is put to the ultimate tests at times but I believe they will perservere! -Laugh.- Yes yes, some of you may notice my writing style may change a little over the course of this story and for that I hope for the better. I might consider posting the story on Adult Fan for anyone who wishes to read the lemons and limes to come. ; Arigato and please enjoy Love Spell.

Akusuru-chan 3


	2. Part II

The buzzing of an alarm clock signaled the ill-tempered horse to knock it off of the bedside table, its shrill cry silenced. It had been about a week since Rin had met Haru that night and she felt more confused and lost than ever.

'I shouldn't have gone…' she thought, rolling over under the black comforter that covered her pajama-clad form. Her ear twitched as she heard someone tossing pebbles onto her window, the tinkling of the pebble's contact with the glass irritating her.

"Go away…" she mumbled, pulling the comforter over her head.

As the pebbles continued to be rather persistent, Rin climbed out of her bed and threw open the window, the cool summer morning breeze ruffling her hair.

"If you don't get away from my house right now I" She stopped suddenly as the visual of the person below her window stood, a small pile of pebbles in his hand.

"Same old Rin…come on down…I wanna talk to you…" Haru's gaze met hers in a playful tone, lightening up as he saw her disappear from the window and come out of the front door to the house. He chuckled, seeing her in only a black tanktop, a pair of slippers, and an all too familiar pair of black boxers.

"So that's where my favorite pair went…if you wanted to keep them all you had to do was say so…"

Rin blushed slightly before crossing her arms.

"So you came to Kagura's house to see me? I'm touched…" Her brown eyes masked her joy in his presence.

"Of course…I wanted to see you Rin…"

Uh oh. Those words again…the ones that cut through her and made her want to cave in.

"Well…um…you shouldn't be here…someone from the main house or something will see you…"

"You think I care about what those tight asses think? No…I just wanted to make sure you were okay. After last week I haven't seen you so…" Hatsuharu looked at his former girlfriend, watching her expression for even the slightest of fault.

"Well I'm good…better than usual actually…" Rin's eyes looked down at her feet as she said this, not wanting to meet his ensnaring gaze.

"Rin…come on…" The infatuated boy grabbed her wrist firmly, but gently.

"I wanna take you somewhere…"

"Wha…?"

"Just…do you trust me…Isuzu?" Hatsuharu turned to look at her, his expression full with the need of understanding.

Rin gulped. She had never told him this, but she loved the way he said her name. Not Rin…but her given name. His question, however, had thrown her off guard and caused her to blush.

"What need would I have not to trust you…?" Uh oh. She had done the very thing she had tried to avoid. Her brown and pleading eyes met his and she was once again under his spell.

"Here we are…" Hatsuharu gazed at the small grassy hill, a playground not far from it. He gently pulled her towards the swings, watching as she sat down silently as he began to push her.

"Do you remember Rin? We used to play here a lot…when we were younger. The swings were always your favorite…and the merry-go-round…until you fell off it once." With the memory fresh in his mind he laughed.

"Yea…" Rin was now in a daze, lost within the confinements of her memories. Of course she remembered…how could she not? Her hand suddenly reached out to touch the scar on the bottom of her chin from her fall from the merry-go-round.

"Haru…why did you bring me here? I told you…I can't get back together with you. It's too dangerous and I don't want Akito coming after you…"

A sigh escaped his lips as Haru stopped the swing gently, bending down so that his lips were by her ear as he whispered softly.

It's my turn to protect you. I miss you and I want you back…I'd…do anything just to be able to hold and kiss you…" He continued to capture her gaze as he leaned forward, suddenly captivating Rin in a sensual kiss.

"Mmh…" Her eyes were wide as he kissed her, catching her off guard once again. She shivered slightly as his hand came up to caress her cheek, causing her to lean into him and thus deepening the kiss.

Hatsuharu pulled away slightly, only so she could stand and come over to him, his arms sliding around her waist as he kissed her once more.

Rin entangled her fingers into his lucious white hair, deep within her own emotions. She suddenly shivered as his hand grazed the bare skin on her back, which contained her scar.

His free hand brushed the long ravenous hair from her neck as his lips placed kisses along her nape lovingly. Haru murmured innocent and sweet nothings against her skin as he and Rin were caught up in their longing. Each kiss was more passionate than the last, both desperate for the other.

It was because of this, that they failed to notice the figure watching them seethingly from the bushes.

To Be Continued…


	3. Part III

Part III

"Mph…Haru…" Rin's voice was soft and husky as she whispered in his ear.

"Someone…could…" She was suddenly cut off as her love kissed her once more, his need for her evident.

"Just humor me Rin…just…a little longer…please…" Hatsuharu's pleas were somewhat desperate as he tried to keep her with him.

"Haru…I think someone's…watching us…" Her eyes were wide and she grew restless…like a horse before a very bad storm.

Haru suddenly straightened, now sensing a pair of eyes watching them. His eyes scanned the area, gentle but still alert. He turned back to Rin and slightly tightened his hold on her, wanting to be with his lover a little longer.

"Sorry…I just…it's difficult….being without you…" He murmured gently against her ear, placing a kiss on her nape once more.

"After today I won't be able to see you again for awhile…to keep up appearances though we might have been caught…"

"Promise you'll write to me then…?" Rin gently clung to him, not ready to part.

"Rin you live right down the-"

"Just promise…okay?"

Haru's expression softened as Rin's emotions were spread across her face. Like an open book, he longed to dive deep down into the pages…he wanted more than anything to comfort her and to just be with her.

"I promise…I'll write you a letter everyday…" He gently held her hand to his lips, tracing her pale knuckles and breathing gently against her flesh, making her shiver.

"One day Rin…" Haru caressed her cheek as he kissed her once more, turned, and began walking back towards the main house.

The horse sniffled as the storm began to descend upon her.

"It's a shame we can't simply kill her…"

"Akito…you know how upset Hatsuharu would be. She's the only girl he's truly ever lo"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!"

Hatsuharu Sohma stopped his eyes wide. Akito…and…Kureno? But why was he talking about Rin with such malice?

_'What the hell…? I know Akito gets jealous and such but…I didn't think he'd go so far as to kill her…'_

He slipped gently to the door, his ear pressed against the paper door. Haru's heart seemed to skip a beat as he swore he heard two bodies drop onto the futon, a very soft moan, and the rustling of fabric. The small rip in the paper of the door called to him until he couldn't resist anymore. Bending down, Haru peeked into the room and nearly gasped in shock.

Just under the yukata, he had seen it. A soft mound of creamy skin on the head of the family's chest. Haru then scrambled to his feet and slipped silently from the Sohma Estate, the clouds threatening to unleash their fury upon him.

After punching her number into his cell phone, he stopped on the sidewalk, hoping Rin would pick up.

"Hello, Sohma Isuzu speaking…"

"Rin! Oh kami thank god you're there…you have to come meet me…right now." Haru hoped she would agree.

"Uh sure…Kagura's got a new boyfriend and they haven't stopped making kissy kissy goo goo since he came over…where do you want to meet?"

"I'll come pick you up…we'll go wherever you wish…'kay?" Haru smiled, somehow sensing her enthusiasm.

"Okay…I'll be waiting outside for you…"

"Okay…" He hung up, tucking the phone into his pocket before heading over to Kagura's house, the first drops of rain hitting his skin. His soft white hair was now plastered to his face as he turned the corner and saw Rin standing outside of Kagura's house. Haru's heart skipped a beat, she had always had this sort of effect on him…like an enchantment…a charm…a _love spell._

"Hey…you're soaking wet!" Rin rushed over, wiping the raindrops from the ox's pale face.

"Haru are you alright? God you look like you've seen a ghost or something…" She then turned and stepped to the side as Kagura and her new boyfriend sauntered out.

He watched the boar and her new love walk down the sidewalk, Kagura's shoulders shaking slightly as she laughed.

"Since they're gone…wanna come in? Yea…come on…I'll make you some hot chocolate…" Rin took his arm, gently pulling him inside before shutting the door.

"Um…here…" The horse clutched a towel and sat on the floor beside him, the rain continuing to pour. She reached over, slipping off his wet jacket and shirt before beginning to towel off his hair. Noticing his silence, Rin stroked his cheek and gasped as he suddenly sprang to life.

His arms grabbed her waist as his lips found hers, Haru wanting nothing more than to be with her. His eyes closed as he groaned softly, tasting her essence and only wanting more. He had to tell her…right now.

Rin panted slightly as he withdrew.

"There's something…you need to know Isuzu…" His gaze was filled with lust and to her surprise, _fears_.

"What is it…?"

"Akito is…I know why he hates you so much…and why he's so hostile towards Kisa and Tohru Honda." His hands curled up into fists and shook slightly.

"It all makes sense…" he continued.

"Why he would hit Kisa…why he scratched Tohru…why he…why he pushed you out of a window. Rin…Akito isn't a man. He is really a she and she's jealous as hell. She's not afraid to do whatever it takes to keep us with her…" Haru was interrupted as Rin spoke.

"Haru…Haru how do you know this…?"

"Because I saw her with Kureno this afternoon. They were arguing about you and next thing I know they're on the futon. My first reaction was that Akito was gay…but…then I saw her yukata and she has breasts. I'm telling you…a man is scary but there is nothing to fear more than a jealous woman…"

"Haru calm down…I"

"No…I can't do this anymore. I don't care if she's a woman or a man…I'm going to protect you. I'm tired of sneaking around like thieves. Damnit Isuzu it shouldn't be a crime to love…and it's not."

Rin was suddenly alarmed as she realized the enormity that was his emotions.

_'I'm really not worthy of such a passionate person…Haru understands me like no one else.' _She then wrapped him in her arms as tears streamed down both of their faces.

"I shouldn't have to fight to be with you…loving you shouldn't be a sin…and if it is…then let me be condemned. As long as I have you I" He was cut off as she kissed him deeply.

"It's…okay. It's okay Haru…you don't have to fight anymore…you don't have to cry or try to convince me anymore. Because I know…oh god I know…" She held him to her chest as he cried silently, no words having enough power to describe her feelings.

"Rin…just let me love you…let me be with you…forever…"

She smiled, caressing his cheek.

"Yes…forever…sounds good…"

"Such sweet words make me sick…"

Rin and Haru suddenly sprang from the floor as Akito Sohma stood before them, Kureno outside.

"A-Akito…what are you" Rin was suddenly struck, Akito's expression livid as she began hitting her.

"WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME?!"

Haru suddenly tried to grab the God's wrists but withdrew as she pulled out a knife and grabbed Rin's hair.

"Haru…what do I have to do to make you behave yourself…hm? Should I cut her long pretty hair? Or slit her pretty little throat?"

She grinned with malice and yanked the horse's head back, the blade cutting into the first layer of skin.

Haru's eyes were livid as Kureno came in.

"Akito that's enough! Come on, you don't need to hurt anyone…"

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! I WAS BORNED TO BE LOVED AND NOW THIS LITTLE BITCH COMES IN WITH HER DAMNED LONG HAIR AND STEALS HIM AWAY! She's just like her…oh yes…she was like this with Daddy too…always strutting around and acting like a Goddess…" Akito then stood, turning to Haru.

"But guess what my little darlings…?" Akito took a step towards Haru, her knife raised, ready to strike.

"I _AM_ GOD!"

Haru watched the next scene like an old movie with no sound.

As the knife came down, he saw memories of his time with Rin and hoped she would be okay.

It was only five seconds later that he realized Rin was on the floor, a great gash on her chest, and her blood beginning to bleed into the carpet.

"Hehe. Haru…you're so cute…you're hair is so soft…I like it…" 

_"Nyahaha! You're logic is so interesting Haru…"_

"It's…okay. It's okay because Haru is here…" 

_"Promise you'll write to me…promise?"_

"…Rin…?"

_I watch you…_

…_fast asleep…._

"Yes…forever…sounds good…" 


	4. Part IV

The sirens wailed as the ambulance sped toward the hospital, the paramedics trying to keep Rin stable. Haru sat on the side, watching, and scared to death. He was a mess, covered in blood. After Akito had struck her, Haru had then picked her up, yelling to Kureno who then called an ambulance.

"Sir she's stable but we'll have to be quick…she's lost a lot of blood and it still hasn't stopped bleeding…"

"Alright…someone call the ER and tell 'em to get a transfusion ready…"

"Right..."

As the order was passed up to the passenger in the front, Haru watched the one girl he loved intently, his mind blank.

The ambulance pulled up into the emergency room, nurses, a doctor, and other ER medical staff coming out. They lowered Rin onto the ground and wheeled her in on the stretcher. A nurse came over and put her hand gently on his shoulder and led him inside to the frenzy of patients and nurses. He looked over and saw Rin, the doctor now trying to stop the bleeding. He then closed the curtain in frustration.

"Um…excuse me…sir? Can you follow me please? We'll need to ask you a few questions…" a nurse looked at him timidly, trying to be as friendly as possible.

Haru nodded, following her into a small, enclosed waiting room. He sat, not saying anything and declined when she offered him a drink.

"The doctor will be in to see you shortly…" The nurse then turned and left, closing the door to block out the considerably loud noise of the hospital.

A tear suddenly slid down his cheek as he stood up, banging his fists on the wall. More tears slid down his cheek as he began to cry silently, many emotions rising up inside of him. Anger. Frustration. Pain. _Fear. _Yes…fear. Haru suddenly realized that he had never been more scared in his life. He suddenly looked to the door as two familiar men walked in; Kazuma Sohma, and Hatori Sohma followed by the doctor who attended to Rin.

"Haru…are you alright?" Kazuma spoke gently, coming over and putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Kureno called me and I decided that I should bring Kazuma as well…" Hatori turned to the doctor, continuing a conversation that had been interrupted.

Kazuma led Haru over to the couch and sat down with him, his hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to be all right Haru…" the older man spoke gently.

Haru continued to look down on the floor, his hands balled into fists, his whole body shaking.

"S-she…she got hurt…again…because of me. She…Isuzu…she almost…god and I couldn't do anything…I…I couldn't help her." His eyes got teary again as he buried his face in his hands.

"What am I going to do? I'm supposed to protect her from Akito…and now…she's going to hate me…she's going to wish I had done more…gods why didn't I do more? Goddamnit why did she have to get in the way…?!" Haru looked up into Kazuma's patient and understanding face.

"Haru…I don't know exactly what happened…but knowing you…" he smiled, putting his hand on the ox's shoulder once more as if to reassure him that everything would be all right.

"I don't think you could have done anything more…"

Haru looked away, tearing up again as a nurse came in.

"U-um…Doctor Kurasawa? Souma Isuzu is awake…"

The man called Doctor Kurasawa looked over at the nurse.

"Okay. I'll be there in a mi-"

"Sir…she requested I bring a Souma Hatsuharu and no one else…" The nurse looked at Haru attentively.

"O-okay…" Haru grabbed his white coat, stained with Rin's blood and headed out into the silenced lobby, following the small nurse slowly.

"She might be a little dazed from the medication…but she should be pretty awake by now…" The nurse then opened the door to a single room, the curtains closed.

"Just page one of the nurses when you're done…" With that, she closed the door as Haru went to sit beside her.

"Haru…" Rin's voice was soft and sort of strained, like she had a hard time speaking. She then turned to look at him, a hand gently touching his cheek.

"You're okay…right?"

He looked away, gently taking her hand in his.

"Rin I…yeah…I'm alright, thanks to you…" He gently scooted closer to her, his lips brushing against her cheek as a tear slid down his face.

"W-what about you? Are you alright…?" Haru's voice was soft and gentle as he spoke to her, gently holding her hand against his cheek.

"Mm…it hurts a bit…and it's kind of hard to breathe…but the doctor said even though it's deep…it didn't hit anything vital. But he did say…it would leave a scar…" Rin then smiled, as she watched him.

"Haru…you don't have to be this way…I'm okay…really…"

"But I'm not…"

Rin's eyes went wide as her smile faded before gently scooting over so that he could sit on the bed with her. She closed her eyes as he gently slid his arms around her waist, being extra careful not to disturb her wound.

"Tell me…why aren't you okay…Haru…?" She reached out to stroke his hair, her heart tearing into pieces as the enormity of his pain was no way near to the pain she felt on her chest.

"B-because…she hurt you…and I," his voice suddenly cracked, his carefully guarded heart seemed to pour into her, the emotions he had kept seemed to spill onto the covers of the bed and drown him which only made Rin hold him closer to her.

"Shh…Haru…it's okay." Rin gently tilted his head up and kissed the many tears that had leaked onto his face.

He then leaned up, catching her lips in his, just needing to be with her. A sigh escaped them both as they began the dance in which lovers throughout the centuries had practiced and performed, their bodies melding into each other.

Rin's heart monitor went flat.

Haru stopped suddenly, his eyes wide before the machine continued beeping, a grin spreading across his face.

"So, I do have some affect on you…don't I Isuzu?" he mused, gently running his fingers through her raven locks as she turned away, blushing profusely.

"That heart monitor has nothing to do with it…"

"I think it does…" Haru grinned, kissing her again, gently slipping his tongue into her mouth. He let out an airy moan as he heard her do the same, his arms wrapping her up and holding her close.

"Mmm…Haru…the nurse should be coming soon…to flush out my IV…" Rin's voice was husky, her breathing coming out in a pant.

He leaned up, kissing her forehead before kissing a trail down to the nape of her neck. Haru licked her skin, tasting her before sucking hard but gently until a purplish mark lay on her neck. Rin was livid.

"Hatsuharu! What the hell…?! What am I supposed to say to the nurse now?! Grr now I'm seriously pissed…" she fumed, pulling up the shirt she wore under her hospital clothes. She looked at him, her eyes suddenly widening as he had pulled off his shirt, his skin smooth.

"Haru, what…?"

"Mark me like I have you…Isuzu. It'll fade, sure. But…I'll come back to you so you can re-mark me…"

"Haru I don't know why you want me to…"

"To show that bitch that I'm yours and you're mine…"

She stared at him before chuckling, shaking her head as she leaned into him. Her hands rested on his shoulders, her touch making his skin grow hot. Rin kissed his neck lovingly, licking the bone that stuck out slightly at his collar before sucking gently, her tongue flickering over his skin. She sighed as his arms came around her, holding her body to his as she continued, an airy groan sounding like sweet music in her ears. Rin pulled away after a few moments, hearing a knock on the locked door.

Haru smiled, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles and palm lovingly as Rin gently touched the mark she had made, like a caress.

The nurse pounded on the door again.

"Isuzu Souma you open that door right now or else no more visitors!"

Haru chuckled, resting his head against hers.

"She sounds mad…"

Rin grinned, giving him a gentle but lingering kiss.

"She'll get over it…"

"Hey Rin…?"

"Hm?"

"Your birthday's tomorrow…isn't it?"

She suddenly blushed, turning away.

"You don't…have to get me anything…" she mumbled, embarrassed.

"Of course I do…and if you don't tell me what you want I'll surprise you…" he grinned, gently stroking her cheek as the nurse continued knocking outside.

"You know I like surprises…" Rin's voice had gone husky again, her expression teasing and playful.

'God I love it when she does that…' he thought, grabbing his shirt and kissing her deeply once more.

"Okay…I'll come see you tomorrow. I have to get back home…I have a test tomorrow. Wish me luck?" he raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"Yeah…good luck…"

Haru went over to the window opening it as the autumn breeze ruffled his hair, he turned to look at her.

"I love you Isuzu…never forget it…" he gave her a warm smile before turning and heading out, closing the window behind him.

"I…love you too…Haru…"

Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed Love Spell so far. I'm so happy you guys are enjoying it. Hopefully as time goes on I'll be able to write longer chapters. ; So please bear with me. And I'm so sorry that it took a little longer to update. My younger brother and sister are coming over more and more and they're quite a handful. Oh! And I just celebrated my sixteenth birthday so, I suppose this is like a tribute to my awesome writing skills. –Laugh- This is Akusuru-chan, see you next chapter!

Haru: Hey…wait a minute…

Yesss?

Haru: -Blinks.- It was your birthday?

Yes Haru, I've had it posted on my calendar for months. –Points to a 'Men of Furuba' calendar she made, Haru being Mr. October.- See?

Haru: -Blink.- I get to be Mr. October.

Yes you do. 'Cause you're my favorite that's why…-Pats his head.-

Ja ne!

Haru: Cookie! 3


	5. Part V

Part V

Haru sat in his seat, grinning to himself as he finished his exam with at least fifteen minutes to spare. He flipped his paper over, watching the other students struggle with their tests.

'Serves them right…as long as you pay attention, complete your work, and ask questions there's no way you can fail Gemo-sensei's Chemistry class.' He thought smugly to himself.

A yawn suddenly escaped him as he sat there, ready to leave. When the teacher announced that the test was concluded, he stood up, stretching. After retrieving his bag, Souma Hatsuharu went home briefly to change out of his high school uniform and to grab the present he had bought for his girlfriend, Isuzu. No one knew it, but he had gotten an after school job just to buy it.

Today was a special day indeed.

Not only was it her birthday, but something big and important (perhaps life changing) was going to take place. Whether it be good or bad, Haru didn't know…but something was going to happen, that much he knew for certain.

A sigh emanated from his lips as Haru sauntered towards the front door, pulled on his shoes, and was just about to leave when a maid stopped him.

"Hatsuharu-san, Hatori-san would like to see you before you leave…"

Puzzled by his sudden summons by Hatori, Haru shrugged and wandered down the hallways that were the Souma Estate until he came to Hatori's office. After knocking, he entered, Hatori instructing him to sit.

"Mina-san said you wanted to see me…?"

Hatori looked up at him, his bangs in his face.

"Today is Rin's birthday…isn't it?"

"Yes…but I don't see what that has to do with,"

"I'm sorry Haru…but you won't be able to see her today…or ever."

Haru's eyes widened with horror.

"What are you getting at? Well if that's Akito's wishes then she can kiss my ass because there's no way I'm listening to her anymore. I don't care…I'm going to protect Isuzu…even if it kills me."

"Well I have no choice…" Hatori then stood up, coming to stand before him as Haru stood as well.

"Both you and Rin know too much…I'm sorry. But it's Akito's orders…" Hatori looked into Haru's face, remorse clearly written in his expression.

He suddenly raised his hand to Haru's forehead, speaking a long forgotten incantation. Haru's eyes went wide as the sudden movement startled him.

The last thing Haru saw before his mind went black was Isuzu's face.

Souma Isuzu sighed for about the millionth time that day, her anxiety beginning to get the best of her. Today was indeed her birthday, but that wasn't why she was so anxious. Her boyfriend was at least an hour late. And although he sometimes had a bad sense of a direction, he was never late when it came to her.

Her face suddenly perked up as the door to her room opened.

"Ah, Haru! For a minute I thought," she was cut off, as the person she realized wasn't Haru stepped in.

"Hatori? What brings you here?"

"I came…to wish you a happy birthday…"

"Oh. Thank you. Um, Hatori, did you happen to see Ha,"

"I'm sorry Isuzu. But Hatsuharu won't be coming to see you today…or ever again for that matter."

Her face dropped.

"What are you talking about?"

Hatori came closer, and with every step he took, Rin began to feel very uneasy.

"You and Hatsuharu know too much. Under Akito's orders, I am to suppress the memories you harbor for each other."

Rin's eyes suddenly went wide.

"You…you sup…suppressed…oh my god…"

Hatori came forward suddenly, his palm flat against her forehead and began the ritual that would make her forget of Haru's mere existence.

"H-Hatori…"

He suddenly stopped, her voice suddenly sounding very much like another woman's had, years ago.

"Please…" A tear dripped down her cheek.

"When this is over…would you…would you bring Haru here…? I…I won't remember who he is…and he won't remember me…but…I want…to see him…all the same…would you, would you do that? For me, Hatori?"

He suddenly gritted his teeth before suppressing the memories he knew were the only ones she would never want to forget.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Haru's face, calling her name.

It had been three days since her birthday, and Haru had never come. But of course, Isuzu didn't know that he was supposed to come…in fact, Isuzu had no idea that a boy by the name of Souma Hatsuharu even existed. Indeed, both of their memories were gone of each other, but that alone did not stop the dreams.

Rin woke with a start, a cold sweat covering her body like a blanket, her breathing coming out in a pant. Her brown eyes went up to the clock that hung above her hospital room door and sighed. It read two-thirty am. A pale hand clutched her forehead as the contents of her dream played out in her mind, like an old movie.

It always began the same way…she would find herself sitting on a grassy hill which overlooked the Souma Estate, the night warm and inviting, as any summer night should be. The sky was dotted everywhere with hundreds of stars, and someone would always come up behind her…wrapping his arms around her waist, and whisper sadly in her ear,

"_I'm waiting for you…I need you…Isuzu…"_

But then something would happen, the emotion and tone of the dream would change, and a woman's face, Akito, contorted with rage would come at her, swinging a knife, and dealing a fatal blow. That was usually when she woke up, panting and her skin broken out in a cold sweat, as she was now.

"If only I knew his name…though my memory forgets…" her hand then clutched her chest where her heart beat frantically.

"My heart does not…"

Rin's brown eyes darted to the open window where a figure rested on the sill, the dark curtains flowing in the breeze.

'That voice…it…it's so familiar…' she thought, racking her brain for an answer

As his eyes met hers, it stirred something deep within her soul that she didn't know, but somehow recognized.

"I've finally found you…" The figure then stood and came to stand beside her bed, and as Rin looked up at him, another gasp left her. It was the same boy from her dreams…that's why his voice sounded so familiar…

"Isuzu…why? Why am I dreaming of you…?" His face was torn between wonder and an ache that pained Rin to see.

"I guess…I guess I should ask you the same…it's like, I know you. My soul, my heart, my body…they all know you but my memory doesn't…" She looked up at the boy, their eyes meeting once more and a shiver ran down the boy's spine as one simple word slipped from the girl's lips,

"Hatsuharu…"

With that, the boy was suddenly upon her, his arms carefully sliding around her waist as his lips met hers in a passionate embrace. Her hands went to his hair, her fingers touching and memorizing the feeling of every single strand, as if trying desperately not to forget its softness. A sigh escaped them both in a longing way, each person not knowing why they were so drawn to the other.

Haru stopped, panting slightly and began undoing the buttons on her hospital shirt. He paused, waiting for her approval before unbuttoning the second one and exposing her shoulders.

Rin exhaled as she felt his lips on her skin, his tongue gently licking as he once again marked her. His hand cradled the back of her head and neck as she leaned back, her eyes closing as he continued to gently suck at the nape of her neck. Haru's lips laid gentle but passionate kisses back up to her lips as Rin began to undo the buttons of the black shirt he wore.

She then licked at his nape before planting the kiss that would mark him as hers. How they knew what the other wished to do was beyond their knowledge. What they did know, was that they were somehow connected, a bond held them together, and a strong one at that. This type of bond wasn't like the ones, which bound them to Akito's side, no…these were the bonds that only two people could share. Ones that memory had no control over.

Haru sighed, planting a kiss on her lips once more, his fingers lacing through the ebony black strands of Rin's hair.

"This is…so confusing…" her voice was soft and came out in a whisper as he smiled.

"Yeah, it's like…I know you…but, I just don't remember you…" Haru sighed.

"It doesn't make much sense does it?" A smile spread across her face as she caressed his cheek gently.

"Then I suppose…we should get to know each other again…because I know without a doubt that I'm in love with you…"

A blush crept into her cheeks as she nodded.

"Yeah, I know what you mean…um, Haru…how did you know where to find me?"

"Where to find you…"

"Yeah…I mean, I don't think we were supposed to see each other…so I doubt someone just went and told you…"

He smiled, "Actually…Yuki came to me…our cousin, Souma Yuki. He's the Year of the Rat. Well the other day at school he came to me and asked if I wanted to see 'her'…weird thing is, I didn't even know who he was talking about. But then he mentioned your name and, I dunno, something just clicked. I tried to come sooner, but the maids in the main house were watching me like hawks so I couldn't sneak out…but then they all had to attend to Akito, so I came while they were all away. He hasn't been so good these past few days…"

"Well he's never really been in good health…so it doesn't surprise me to hear that he's not doing well…"

"Rin…I, there's something about Akito's illness that seems off."

"Off? Like…how?"

He scratched his head, "Like, secretive…and…not so bad? I don't really know how to describe it…"

"That's odd…how can a sickness not be bad?" She shook her head, the thought puzzling her.

"Best not to get too worked up about it I guess…" Haru looked at her and smiled before reaching to his pocket.

"There's something…I forgot to give you…Isuzu…"

She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, something tells me that it was your birthday…and I just so happen to have something for you…" He pulled out a black velvet box, a red silk ribbon tied around it and held it out to her.

"Happy Birthday…eh, sorry it's a little late…but you know what they say; 'Better late than never…'" A sheepish and somewhat shy grin spread across his face as she took it, her eyes wide with surprise.

"I, don't really know what to say…"

"Well I don't expect you to say anything until after you've opened it…" Haru looked at her encouragingly and watched as she slowly untied the ribbon and opened the box.

Rin's eyes went wide as she stared at the perfect necklace sitting within the box. The silver chain gleamed up proudly at her, and on its arms rested a ruby heart pendant set in the same gleaming silver as the chain.

A smile spread across Haru's face as he understood her loss of words. With gentle hands, he lifted the necklace out of the box and clasped it around her neck, admiring the way it seemed the fit her perfectly.

"I…I don't…oh god I don't know what to say…" Her words were a mere whisper as tears filled her eyes.

"Then don't say anything…" Haru reached up and gently stroked her cheek, his lips coming to her face as he licked at the tears welling in her eyes.

"This is still so confusing…everything feels so right and just…so perfect…but, I still don't remember you…"

"It's alright…give it time…who knows? Maybe our memories will return with time…"

"Yeah…maybe you're right…"

"Isuzu…?"

"Yes?"

"Don't push yourself too hard…we have… I'll wait forever…and even longer, if such a time period exists…"

"Haru…I…"

"You don't have to say a thing…"

"But I,"

"Shh…" He silenced her with a kiss, his arm gently circling around her waist.

"Mm, Haru…would you…do something for me?"

He smiled down at her,

"Anything…"

"Take me away from here."

Her request seemed to shake him a bit.

"Take you away….but, where would we go? I mean…I don't think that's the best thing for you…"

"It doesn't matter…I don't want to be here anymore…because…if…if you leave…I get the feeling I'll never see you again…"

Haru was about to argue with her but stopped and sighed in defeat. Because deep in his heart, he felt the same way, that if he left without her tonight, they would never see one another again.

"Alright. I'll get your coat and shoes…and we'll go away…far away…where no one will be able to separate us again…"

"I don't understa,"

He shook his head, unable to understand that statement himself.

"No, nevermind. Come on, let's get out of here."

The next few minutes seemed to drag on as the two slipped quietly from the hospital and made their way towards the empty street where a sleek black motorcycle was parked.

"Alright, here, strap this on and then we'll go wherever your little heart desires…" He handed her a sleek black helmet, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Haru…thank you…for everything…"

"Well I haven't given you everything quite yet…but when I do…thank me then…" He smiled, strapping on his own helmet before climbing onto the great beast which roared to life as he started the engine.

"Hold on tight…and…it's my first time riding with a passenger, so if we die, then I'm sorry…"

"If…if we were to die, then it would be alright…it'd be alright because Haru is here…"

Those words seemed to awaken something within him and he smiled.

"And we'd be together…"

"Yes…"

With that thought planted firmly within their minds, the two rode off into the night, not caring where their lives lead at that moment, for they knew in their hearts that whatever little time they had together, nothing would ever make them forget.

Hee! Hello fans of Love Spell! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! About two months ago, my precious monitor finally died. T-T We just got a replacement. Well here it is, the long awaited fifth part to Love Spell. Eesh. Harshness much Akito! But alas, even the strongest of hypnosis cannot break the bonds of everlasting love! I will try to get part VI up as soon as I can. And again, sorry for the delay, I really am. So I hope you've enjoyed part V of Love Spell and remember; A Review Goes a Long Way! Hee, until next time!

Akusuru :3


	6. Part VI

Love Spell – Part VI

The breeze rippled through her hair and she swore that she had never felt so free in her entire life. They had ridden for a couple of hours before coming to the seaside, a small village resting within its shores. Rin had to admit, she couldn't think of a more perfect place to escape to.

"Hey, Rin? We're here…"

As the monstrous motorcycle came to a stop, both removed their helmets as Haru smiled, the sun still not rising yet.

"We'll stay here as long as you like…this is my grandparent's old home…they entrusted it to me when they passed away…so it's ours to do whatever we want with…" He slid off of the bike and stretched for a moment before coming to Rin's side and helping her down.

"But I think the first thing for you is sleep…I know you're not one hundred percent better, so for now just take it easy…" He smiled, his arm wrapped around her waist protectively and securely as he helped his lover into the old but extremely comfortable beach house. They climbed a few stairs before coming to the master bedroom where Haru laid Rin down onto the huge bed. He was silent as he removed the coat he had given her and a pair of shoes. After tucking her legs in, he pulled the covers up so that she wouldn't be too cold. A smile caressed his face as he looked down at her, this image somehow stirring up more emotions that he couldn't explain.

"I'm gonna go and lock up the doors and such…and put my bike away…is there anything you'd like?" He bent over the bed so that his face was inches from her own.

"U-um…when you're finished…come back here. I don't want to be alone anymore…" Rin's voice shook ever so slightly as he caressed her cheek.

"I'll only be a few minutes…" He leaned forward and kissed her lips before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Promise?"

"And promise me you'll write every day…" 

"_Isuzu…but you only live right down the street,"_

"_Just promise me…okay?"_

"…"

"I promise…"

Haru gave her one more smile before turning to go back outside to put his bike in the garage.

Rin watched him leave and sighed heavily before turning over and snuggling down into the worn and fluffy sheets and comforter, feeling as though she had finally come home.

After his bike had been put away, Haru then locked the front and back doors before heading back upstairs, shedding his boots and coat on the way up. He opened the door gently and peered into the room where Rin slept soundly. His footsteps made no noise as he crossed over to the bed she laid in and slid in beside her.

She shifted slightly, but continued to slumber in a deep sleep, a peaceful expression on her face.

Haru smiled, gently sliding his arms around her waist and tucking her head underneath his chin. He pulled the covers up around them, a feeling of content settling deep within him. It was with that feeling that he was able to fall asleep with the girl he knew somewhere deep inside of him he loved.

Isuzu stirred softly, her eyes opening to find what appeared to be the face of an angel beside her. A blush began to creep into her cheeks as she reached up and touched the soft white hair that fell in his face, the simple gesture bringing back a memory of many years ago that she had forgotten.

Her eyes widened slightly as Haru stirred, his eyes opening slowly before focusing in on her and a smile spread across his lips.

"Ohayo…Isuzu…" his voice was slightly husky from sleep, but the sound of it stirred something in Rin's soul.

"U-um, yes…good morning to you too, Haru…did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. It's strange, but I don't think I've slept so well in a long time…" his gaze turned to hers.

"How about you?"

Rin smiled.

"I, slept really well too…and…I dreamt…"

"Yeah?"

She nodded.

"Yeah… but it was so weird…I dreamt all these things about you…but these things see, they happened in the past…and the strange part is, I don't remember any of it happening."

Haru nodded with understanding as Rin blinked.

"You too?"

"Mmhmm, I've been dreaming of all sorts of things…it's like…something's trying to get me to remember something I've forgotten. But you can't remember something that never happened…can you?"

"But Haru, I've been thinking…" Rin then caressed his hair again.

"What if, these things did happen? What if our dreams are actually memories that we've somehow forgotten?" She looked into his dark eyes, the words that she spoke somehow seeming true.

"So, you mean…that we _do_ know each other? But, someone or something has made us forget…is that what you're saying Rin?"

The Horse nodded before speaking.

"That's what I believe anyway…"

Haru laid there for a moment, thinking.

" Well I suppose people who are really in sync with one another think the same…" He sighed heavily before snuggling close to her.

"Rin I…I want to get to know you again. I want to know everything about you…what you like, what you don't like…everything. And in turn, I want you to know what I'm like…what I'm thinking…and…" Haru then looked deeply into her eyes, and in that moment, Rin felt as if something had suddenly awakened within her.

"I want you to know how deeply in love I am with you…"

As Rin gaped at him, tears suddenly sprang to her deep brown eyes and she was suddenly touched beyond feeling. It was an emotion so powerful, there were simply no words to describe it. With that being said, she suddenly leaned forward, placing a meaningful kiss on his lips.

The kisses that followed were not like the ones before. Somehow, this one was utterly and completely different. It was like something even greater than just their bodies became one; their very souls were uniting under the pretenses of the love that bound them together.

As Haru murmured her name like a caress, Rin suddenly gasped as hundreds of images suddenly flew at her. She suddenly caressed his cheek, tears in her eyes once more as she looked at the boy who had ultimately saved her.

"Haru…"

He stopped, looking at her as though he had seen her for the first time, his eyes wide with recognizance. A relived and somewhat indescribable smile spread across his lips as he kissed her once more, a single phrase being whispered with definite truth;

"I…remember now…"

As the two lovers reclaimed their memories, trouble was beginning to stir within the deep dark House of Souma. It had been about a week since Hatsuharu and Isuzu had 'gone missing', and in their absence, something that would change the lives of the _juunishi_ was taking place.

"Kureno…I'm fine. You need to stop worrying about me and work harder on finding Haru and Isuzu…I'm sick and tired of that scandalous woman getting in my way and taking what's mine…this time…this time I'll,"

"Akito, killing Rin will ultimately push Haru away…you know that don't you? If you hurt her again, surely Haru will begin to hate and despise you…you wouldn't want that would you?"

A sigh escaped the head of the family as she mulled over his carefully constructed words.

"You're right…now, as far as the _other_ one goes…she hasn't left her room has she?"

"No, we have Mina-san and Okane-san patrolling the North Wing…"

"Good. I already have to deal with Isuzu…I don't want to have to deal with _her_ too…" Akito sniffed as if just the mention of the woman in question nauseated her.

"Kureno, I want you to summon Hatori for me…I'm feeling ill again…"

He nodded, noticing for the third time that week at how pale she had become. With that, he stood and left quietly for Hatori's office, leaving Akito to wallow in her tedious thoughts.

'_Well at least **she's** behaving herself…that wench has already caused enough problems between my **juunishi** and I…she doesn't need to butt herself in again and ruin what little chances of a happy banquet are left. Don't worry Isuzu…I'll be sure to take good care of you. Let's only hope you haven't regained your memories yet…or else I'll have to punish you even more…'_ A wickedly cruel smile spread across her face as she made the silent vow to herself.

"If I cannot keep you…then no one shall…" With that being said, Kureno then returned with Hatori in tow and sighed as the calm man ran the usual check-up procedures. After a few minutes, it was Hatori who sighed in exasperation.

"I keep telling you Akito, it's the same ailment as it was before. When you can accept that, we'll start the proper medical treatment you need…"

Akito sighed in defeat, her hand brushing the black bangs from her face.

"Kureno, I need you to call Shigure for me…it's time the three of us had a talk about this and what should be done…" Her words were bitter as if the mere mention of Shigure had offended her.

Kureno nodded and left to call Shigure, who no doubt, would be delighted to hear of such predicaments.

"Akito…" Hatori started but only to be cut off.

"That's enough Hatori. You've done your job, and have been very good to me…but this is something I have to deal with…" She stood, pulling her yukata closed.

Hatori then stood, and in a brief moment, had taken hold of her and embraced her.

"I don't like this…from the very beginning, I knew it would only end in trouble…and now look where it's gotten you…"

Akito clung to him gently, like a younger sister receiving comfort from her older brother.

"I know…"

"If there is anymore I can do…anything at all…don't hesitate to ask…" Hatori gently stroked her hair in an affectionate manner.

"There is…one thing I need you to do, Hatori…"

A gentle sigh escaped his lips as Haru clung dearly to his beloved. With their memories restored, the two had vowed that nothing would ever come between them again, and they now spent quite a long time just being in each other's arms. He gently caressed her cheek as she smiled, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks.

"Isuzu…"

"Hn?" The Horse looked up, and was swept away by his intense gaze.

"Nothing…I just…I missed saying your name…and having you answer…"

"Eh…? Yeah…I know what you mean…" She closed her eyes then, gently laying her head onto his bare chest as the rhythm of his heart calmed her. It was strange, the effect that the sound of his heart beating beside her own had on her; it made Rin feel invigorated, and it proclaimed loudly that she was very much alive with her love in her arms.

"Well…what should we do now? Staying in bed all day is fine with me but I think it'd be best if we went out and did something…" He grinned playfully and kissed her cheek as Rin thought for a moment.

"Hm, well…how about we go down to the beach?"

"Will you wear a bikini?"

"Haru!"

He laughed, watching her face grow hot.

"I'm only kidding. Yeah, the beach…that sounds really good. I don't think it's supposed to be too sunny and it's not supposed to be cold or anything…so I suppose today is as good as any…right?"

She nodded and slid away from him, grabbing an oversized tee shirt and pulling it over her head.

"Hey, Rin?"

She turned.

"Yeah?"

"…"

"What is it Haru?

"…I still wanna see you in a bikini…"

Rin glared before laughing, playfully jumping onto him and smacking him with a pillow.

"You pervert!"

"Wha- hey! Ow, I can't help it! It's your fault for being so well made…"

She laughed as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down, grinning with mischief and kissing her neck.

"H-hey…don't start that now…I want to go to the beach…"

Haru grinned.

"Say 'please'…"

"Please?"

He grinned again.

"'With sugar on top?"

"You're about to be kicked in a spot where you shouldn't be in a minute…"

Knowing that was no idle threat, Haru leaned forward and kissed her.

"Alright…I'll go get changed and then I'll start making a picnic…just grab anything you need and meet me downstairs, 'kay?" He nuzzled her nose gently.

"Okay…" Rin sighed as he released her, went over to a dresser, pulled out a pair of black swimming trunks, and headed downstairs in the buff.

'Oh god…I hope there aren't any neighbors outside…'

"Oh, good morning Nita-san!"

The yelp of surprise that followed confirmed her fears.

"That Haru…always making a scene…" Rin then got up and changed, pulling a black oversized tee shirt over herself and grabbed some sun glasses and a pair of flip flops. She bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen as Haru finished packing a picnic basket, a pair of sunglasses upon his head and flip-flops adorning his feet. He looked up and smiled, grabbing the basket and coming over to her.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded, tying her hair back in a loose ponytail as he slipped his arm around her waist, and a mischievous grin spread across her lips.

Haru looked over at her, the black sunglasses shielding his eyes from the sun.

"What's the look for?"

Rin continued to keep that grin on her face, pulling her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Oh, nothing…" She smiled up at him, the black bikini he loved so much covered by the black tee shirt she wore.

The two spent the entire day upon the beach, just enjoying each other's company and other times racing down the white sandy shore like a couple of little kids. Although the day was indeed sunny, very grave things were coming their way, and even though they didn't know it yet, a dangerously incredible miracle was just beginning; something…that would only result in death.

The Uber (Not-So-Special) Blah Blah Blah I

Konnichi-wa fans of Love Spell! It's Akusuru-chan! No I don't own Furuba but I thought it'd be kind of interesting to have a sort of 'blah' section like Takaya-sensei did. Now I know lemons are not allowed on this site (darn!) but oh well. I hope it's not too 'mature'…though I must admit; nothing makes me happier than an almost perfect lemon. Therefore, in conclusion, I'll be writing another version of part VI in case anyone would like to see a lemon…For those who've never read my more mature works before, prepare to be dazzled! It's funny, but sometimes when I'm editing I even surprise myself with how good it comes out. Ah! It seems I've gotten off topic from what I really wanted to discuss. Opps. Things are not going so well. My health isn't so good and school is becoming a drag. But do not fret! I shall overcome these obstacles so that I can continue to deliver quality Furuba Fan Fiction! Also, I was thinking of starting an original work featuring two CCs…it would be a shounen-ai/yaoi thing since both of the main characters are male…but for those who don't know, I'm into that sort of thing. I think I've said enough for now, but I would also like to say that I've already started part VII of Love Spell. I should hope to update by next Friday 2/3 I believe…maybe even sooner. And for those of you who would like to see longer chapters, I'll try my best…but usually I can't do over five or six pages…even I start getting tired of reading! This concludes T.U.(N.-S.-Sp.) B. B. B. I…I hope to see everyone for part VII! This is Akusuru-chan, until next time!

Akusuru 3

P.S.) Is it just me or does anyone else want to see Haru-kun in swimming trunks? ;D


	7. Announcement!

**Announcement!**

Due to my extreme attachment to the series by Hino, Matsuri entitled 'Vampire Knight', I will be starting a 'novel' adaptation of her series. I fell in love with the series when it made its debut in Shojo Beat magazine last year and I find that Akatsuki Kain aka Wild is my absolute favorite! Anyway, I just wanted to share that with you all. I will be working on this along with 'Love Spell' so I might start alternating between updates. I will work hard to update each as quickly as possible but please bear with me…I've been feeling a bit bored lately and doing something like this had always crossed my mind but I finally found a series I wanted to do this with. I will most likely incorporate some fan fiction into it as well but for the most part I will be sticking with the manga version as closely as possible. And as always, I will be writing adaptations for certain parts, which should be a tasty lemon! Hee. I am currently working on part VII of 'Love Spell' and I've started writing my adaptation to 'Vampire Knight'. Like I've said, it will have some fan fiction in it, and if I get good reviews, I will perhaps write a spin off which would be all fan fiction. I should be updating 'Love Spell' by next weekend so I hope everyone is looking forward to it. As far as 'Vampire Knight' goes, I'm planning to put that up after part VII is put up. Wish me good luck, and thank you all for reading 'Love Spell'. I'm an aspiring novelist so I figured that this was as good place as any to begin showing off my writing talents. All comments and reviews are greatly appreciated. Arigato! This has been Aku-chan! See you all in part VII and (hopefully soon) part I of 'Vampire Knight'!

Akusuru


	8. Part VII

Love Spell – Part VII

"Wow, I can't believe the day went by so fast…"

"Yeah…"

The day on the beach was coming to a close as Haru and Rin sat there on the sand, the sun beginning to set. His hand found hers as he smiled, leaning against Rin slightly.

"This is something I've always wanted to do…"

"Hm?" Rin looked at him, a content smile on her face.

Haru sat up a bit, the sun making his eyes lighten up.

"They always say that a sunset is something to share with someone you love…it's almost like magic I guess…" He looked up at her, a shy grin on his face.

"I suppose that sounds pretty corny huh?"

She smiled, her gaze turning to meet his.

"No…I understand what you're saying…and as funny as it sounds, you're absolutely right…"

Rin looked back to the sunset just as it hit the horizon, its beams scattering to the farthest corners of the ocean.

"It _is_ magic…"

Haru smiled, watching her and in that moment, felt like the luckiest man on earth.

They stayed that way for awhile until the sun had finally set and the stars had begun to come out.

He stood, offering her his hand.

"We should get back, it's starting to get dark…" He watched and a look of puzzlement came over his face as she continued to sit.

"Rin…?"

"What if we camped outside tonight?" Rin looked up at him, an unreadable look on her face.

"Hm, yeah…we can do that. I'm pretty sure there's a tent in the attic…we can bring it out here if you want to…" Haru smiled as she stood and grabbed her hand.

"Really?"

"Sure…the fresh air will do us both good…" With that, he walked back to the house and went into the attic to look for the tent while Rin packed another small bag with some food for dinner as well as other things.

Once all was ready, the pair walked back out onto the beach and found a spot to pitch their tent. After the tent was all set, Rin pulled out the food as Haru went about and started the fire. He then sat beside her and watched.

"So, what'd you bring?"

"Um, stuff to make s'mores…and um…mostly fruit and gelatin…" Rin blushed slightly.

"Did you bring apple?"

"But you hate apple…"

"I lied…" Haru chuckled before grabbing a branch of grapes, noticing that they were frozen.

"Rin…"

"Hm?" She turned to look at him, munching on a handful of grapes herself.

"Something wrong Haru?"

"…"

She blinked.

"These grapes are frozen…" Haru looked at her.

"Well, it gets hot out here, so I froze some grapes…they actually taste really good. Plus it takes longer to eat them, so they last longer…"

He shrugged and popped one into his mouth, the coldness relieving his parched, dry mouth.

"They actually do taste better frozen…"

"I told you…" She chuckled before looking out onto the ocean, the fire crackling before her.

"Hm?" Haru blinked as Rin suddenly stood up, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh god…I know that look…" he mumbled, knowing full well that she had something planned in that conniving mind of hers.

"Hey Haru…"

"Yeah?" He had gone back to eating his grapes when she called out to him.

That was when he noticed her shirt and bikini lying forgotten in the sand.

"Ever been skinny dipping?" She now stood about waist-deep in the lukewarm ocean, and as she called out to him, she stretched.

He grinned, shaking his head before standing up.

"No, not really…"

She smiled.

"Well then that makes yet another first you've given me now doesn't it?"

Haru's eyes widened before softening.

"Yeah…it does…" he murmured while removing his swimming trunks and tank top. His feet padded on the white sand as he ran down to her, wrapping his lover into his arms and holding her tightly.

'_I want to give you everything…'_

The great full moon gently shined its rays onto the two star-crossed lovers, as if blessing them.

Rin rested her arms against his chest, her eyes closing as the waves swelled and receded, rocking them in a benevolent embrace.

Haru leaned in and nuzzled his face into her long black hair, his breath gently caressing her skin.

"I love you…"

She gently pressed herself closer to the one boy she loved, tears suddenly sliding down her cheek, desperately wanting to cherish this moment forever.

"I love you too…"

A month had passed since that night on the beach. Their days had been filled with nothing but happiness until one morning they had awoken to find Hatori sitting in the living room.

"H-Hatori…what are you…?"

He stood, grabbing his blazer.

"I've come to take the both of you home. It's Akito's wishes that you both return to the Souma Estate."

Haru slid his arm protectively around Rin's waist, his senses on full alert.

"Why? So you can erase our memories of each other again? Is that it?!"

An alarmingly chill snicker suddenly resounded as a figure appeared in the doorway.

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but I suppose it's for the best that I came…"

"Akito…" Haru's eyes narrowed, his grasp on Rin tightening.

"Hm, it's good to see that you and Isuzu are well, but it is my wishes that you return to the Souma Estate…" Akito came in further, that same, blood-chilling smile in place.

"What's the matter? Did I interrupt something? Funny, I figured you would be so happy to see me after spending so much time with a conniving wench like that…"

Haru suddenly made a deep growl-like sound.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that…"

"Haru…" Rin started, fear making her heart pound in her chest.

"No, Rin." Haru then interrupted her.

"I'm sick of this. I don't want to run away anymore…I'm tired of running away from you Akito." He stood to his full height, a look of sheer will and determination masking his face.

"Isuzu is the only girl I will ever love. Nothing you or anyone else can do will ever change that. You took away our memories and yet they still returned. I still found her and the bonds that Rin and I share were still there." Haru then walked over and stood before Akito, his face set with the animalistic desire to protect.

"Take away my memories. Separate us. Do whatever you will to keep us apart. But I assure you Akito, I will find my way back to her." A hand went up as he clutched his chest where his heart beat frantically.

"I will protect this girl with my life if it comes to that."

Akito stood there, emotionless.

"So, it has finally come to this…" She turned to Hatori.

"Get them home. Now. Tell Kureno to call a meeting."

"Akito…" Hatori looked up at her, a worried look on his face.

"It's time I show my _juunishi _what they're dealing with." With that, the head of the Souma family turned and left, a sense of dread and foreboding settling within the hearts of the cursed zodiac members.

Haru watched as Hatori stood up, his blazer in arm, and headed towards the front door after Akito.

"I'll be waiting outside for you, if need be, we can send for your things…"

"Okay…" Rin turned towards Haru, an expression of unease and fear spreading across her face.

"It would be best, not to make Akito wait too long…"

"Hatori…"

He then looked at Haru.

"Yes?"

"Isuzu and I will be there…but I wish that we go by ourselves…" Haru slid his arm around Rin's waist once more, his gaze meeting hers.

"We should be there within an hour…"

Hatori sighed.

"Suit yourself." With that being said, he turned and left, closing the front door behind him.

An exasperated sigh escaped Isuzu's lips as she went over and sunk into the couch.

"Haru…"

"Sheesh…everyone seemed to be so on edge…I wonder what's going on…?"

"Haru…"

"Hm, it has to be something big, Akito wouldn't call a meeting if it were something trivial…"

"Haru!"

"Hm?" He looked at Rin and gasped slightly, his eyes widening.

She looked absolutely terrified.

"Rin…? Rin what's wrong?" Haru gently embraced her.

"You don't have to be afraid…I'll protect you. I promise."

"It's…not me I'm worried about…" Her voice was small and frail, full of despair and fear.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." Haru held her tightly before letting her go. He went over to the hallway closet and retrieved their coats, boots, and helmets.

"I'll go get Ducati out of the garage…" He pulled on his jacket, his helmet under one arm and left, the motorcycle roaring to life minutes later.

Rin waited for him outside, trying to calm herself.

"Everything is going to be alright Rin…"

She looked up at him, her brown eyes wide and afraid.

"I hope so…oh god I hope so…"

They reached the House of Souma within the next hour and a half, Haru parking his motorcycle outside. He helped Rin down and handed his keys and both of their helmets to the maid.

Rin began shaking as they entered the house, a feeling of nausea settling in the pit of her stomach.

"H-Haru…Haru I don't know if I can go in there…"

He grasped her hand firmly in his, placing a tender, reassuring kiss on her knuckle.

"I already promised Akito that I would guard you with my life. And if we get through this together...when it's all over…we'll move out of this hellish place and live on our own. Okay?"

She nodded, the idea seeming to comfort her greatly.

"O-okay…let's go…" Rin squeezed his hand once, a look of determination setting on her face as the two made their way to the main gathering hall in the very heart of the House of Souma.

"Welcome Master Hatsuharu, Lady Isuzu…" A maid bowed slightly, opening the door for them before stepping out and shutting it behind her.

Haru took his place beside Yuki and Kisa while Rin took hers between Ayame and Hiro. Each _juunishi_ sat according to their place within the zodiac, forming a ring in which in the center sat God herself, Akito.

"Well, now that Hatsuharu and Isuzu have graced us with their presence, let's begin, shall we?" She stood, a dark and foreboding presence looming before the _juunishi_.

"I would first, like to congratulate Hiro and Kisa for their coming of age." She stood, turned, and went over to each of them, patting their heads gently before going back to the center of the room and taking her seat.

"Now that each of you has reached the age of sixteen, it is time to tell you what it means to be cursed…what it truly means to be _juunishi_."

A shiver went around the seated zodiac, each and every one of them feeling uneasy.

"Four thousand years ago, God invited all of the animals to a glorious banquet. Of course, the conniving Rat tricked his neighbor the Cat, and by doing so, the Cat missed the banquet and was exiled from the zodiac. You all of course, know this story. But, none but four of you know the other half of the story…"

At this, Hatori, Ayame, Kureno, and Shigure looked up at Akito, realization in their eyes.

"After the feasting, God told all of the animals that in order to ensure their position, and their place at the banquet, year after year…they would have to form unbreakable bonds with him, promising themselves to their God for all of eternity. This, each of the animals agreed to, and by doing so, the birth of the _juunishi _commenced."

With this, Akito suddenly stood, her eyes sweeping around to look at each and every one of their faces.

"By agreeing to these terms, each and every one of the twelve zodiac members; the Rat, the Ox, the Tiger, the Rabbit, the Dragon, the Snake, the Horse, the Sheep, the Monkey, the Rooster, the Dog, and the Boar…they bestowed upon God not only their very lives…but their very own _souls_."

Rin's eyes widened as she glanced around the circle, the faces of her younger cousins contorted with horror.

"As for the Cat…because he was exiled, his soul was taken by God as payment for not being a member of the _juunishi_. So you can all see why I express that you belong to no one but I. For I am God, and you are all my beloved zodiac animals. Forever to serve no one but me…and in return, I will ensure your place within the twelve zodiac members…" Akito then closed her eyes, a sigh escaping her lips.

"That is all. You are all permitted to leave now."

With that being said, the zodiac members stood and left, one by one.

As Rin turned to leave, she felt Haru come stand beside her, his hand grasping hers.

"I've asked Akito if I can walk you home…and she said it was alright…come on Rin, you don't look well…"

"Y-yeah…okay…" She then turned and left the main house of Souma, beginning the walk to Kagura's house with Haru by her side.

They didn't notice Akito's hawk-like eyes watching them from the shadows, Shigure by her side.

"I'm not sure what to do about it yet…I don't even think either of them know…"

He looked at her.

"You would think that they would by now…" His hands were gentle as he touched her, laying a kiss upon her cheek.

"Do you want to see, Shigure?" Akito turned to face him now, untying the sash that kept her yukata closed.

A gasp left his lips as Shigure's eyes wandered to the small mound on her lower belly, his hands trembling as he touched the hard little pouch that rested there, a smile coming to his lips.

"Beautiful…"

"So, I'll try to come see you as soon as I can, but leave your window open for me…okay?"

Rin nodded as Haru continued to embrace her, the couple standing in the bushes beside Kagura's house.

"It's not fair Haru…I just wish…that things could be easier…" Her words were a faint whisper as she clung to him, not wanting to part just yet.

He smiled, kissing her softly.

"But think of how much better the reward will be when all of this is finally behind us…" Haru caressed her cheek lovingly.

"I should be getting home…but I'll come see you tomorrow…" His gray eyes gazed upon her tenderly as he kissed her one last time, not wanting to leave her.

"Okay…I love you Haru…" She smiled, her eyes welling with tears.

"I love you too Rin, forever." He kissed her one final time before hurrying through the bushes back towards the main house.

She sighed deeply, wiping the tears from her face before pulling out her house key and letting herself in. By the state of things, no one seemed to be home which for that she was grateful.

After stripping off her clothing and grabbing her fuzzy black bathrobe, Rin made her way to the bathroom, intent on taking a very long bath.

Once her bathrobe was removed, she stood infront of the mirror for a very long time, her body beginning to shake as a realization settled into the deepest marrow of her bones.

With trembling hands, Rin gently cupped the small, hard mound resting on her lower belly.

Uber Special Blah Blah Blah

Hello everyone! Welcome back to Love Spell. I must take the time to thank everyone who's read and supported this fan fiction. It means so much to me that you all take the time to read my work (which I'm very proud of.) Now then, I think some things need to be cleared up a little…regarding everyone's age. Since Hiro and Kisa are sixteen, that would make Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru out of high school. Probably freshmen or sophomores in college…so Haru would be a senior in high school, which leaves Rin and Kagura sophomores, or juniors in college. They're about twenty. So I'm thinking that all of the college-go-lucky people are having a break. Let's call it Spring Break! Okay. So this is taking place during Spring Break. Now then, another thing…everyone knows what I'm talking about with the belly thing right? Right?? Well I'm not gonna tell you. Hee. Oh yes. Major things are brewing my little crème puffs! And Haru has a Ducati Monster! Ahh! I would love to see him all clad in leather biker gear. He upgraded his bicycle. Anyway, sorry for the delay. I had a bit of trouble cranking out this chapter of Love Spell. Please continue to read and support my tribute to Haru to Rin. See you all in Love Spell – Part VIII! Until next time!

_Akusuru_


	9. Part VIII

Love Spell – Part VIII

As Spring Break came to its close, everyone was forced to return to school. Everyone, that is, except Rin. She had written to her college, requesting to continue her education via online and a tutor who came to see her three times a week. Haru, as promised, came to visit her everyday after school. They did homework together and usually just sat in her room, enjoying each other's company. A sigh escaped her lips as Haru sat on the floor in her room, frustration written all over Rin's face.

"It's so stupid…I don't see why our papers always have to be double spaced. It wastes lines and I hate it…"

"Well, I suppose it's easier on your professors when they have to read and grade all those papers…" Haru watched her, a smile on his face.

Rin groaned in frustration, getting up from her desk and coming to sit beside him, feeling his arms going around her waist.

"Well then come and just chill out with me…it's not due until next week right? And you're finished with the paper anyway…" Haru nuzzled her cheek, kissing her neck gently.

"Haru…"

He stopped, looking at her.

"What is it Rin?"

She looked over at him, not knowing how to break the news. It had been a week since she had secretly gone to the hospital to have a test done, the results coming back positive.

"N-nothing…so, um…you're graduating this year right? Do you have any ideas on where you want to go for college?"

Haru thought for a moment.

"Hm, somewhere far away from here…once I graduate, we'll move out of the Souma Estate and live on our own…we could both get a job…and then once you graduate college…" He stopped and gazed into her eyes, not saying anything.

"We could…get married…"

Rin stared at him.

"B-but Haru…you…we're both still young…don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking about marriage and…and children?"

An understanding smile spread across his lips.

"I guess you're right…but Rin…I want to marry you someday."

She smiled, her hand gently caressing his cheek.

"Nothing would make me happier…you know that…"

"Yeah…hey!" Haru suddenly released her, going over to his school bag and pulling out an envelope.

"I've got something for you…"

He sat back down beside her and slit the envelope open, pulling out a thick wad of pictures.

"Oh, the pictures from our Spring Break trip…" Rin smiled, looking at the pictures she and Haru had taken together.

"That was so much fun…we should go again during the summer vacation…"

"Yeah…" Haru smiled as he and his beloved went through each and every one of the pictures, reminiscing in the time they had spent together.

Rin's hand suddenly went to her stomach where deep in her heart, she knew a new life was growing.

"Hey, are you okay? Are you feeling sick?"

She looked at Haru, his gray eyes filled with concern.

"Oh…no…I'm alright. Just…it's nothing…"

He continued watching her for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Yeah…positive."

After Haru left a couple hours later, Rin found herself in her room, her shirt laying on the ground, her dark brown eyes staring with wonder at her belly, not saying a word.

'I can't keep this a secret forever…especially after I really start to show…' she thought, her hands gently hugging her middle.

'Haru…how am I supposed to tell you…? No…I…I need to go see Akito first.' Her eyes hardened with a firm resolve.

"No matter what…I will protect us both. Myself…and our child." With that being said, she grabbed her shirt and pulled it on before heading downstairs to use the phone.

"Hello, Mine-san? Yes this is Souma, Isuzu…I would like to request a meeting with Akito. No, but it's very urgent. The sooner the better…no no, I don't mind…okay…" She then scribbled down the time and date; one week from today.

"Yes I'll be there. Okay. Thank you…" After hanging up, Rin tucked the piece of paper into her pocket, a feeling of deep foreboding settling within her.

"I'm not going to run away any longer."

"Ahahahah! Oh that's rich…" Akito's cruel laugh rang throughout her room as Hatori continued with her check-up.

"Rin's requested an audience with me…isn't that funny Shigure?"

"Interesting…" he murmured, an unreadable emotion covering his expression.

Hatori had seen that face many times before. Over and over. It was the look of amusement, delight, _excitement_. It was the look Shigure had whenever something sinister and devastating was about to occur.

"You're about two months along Akito…everything seems just fine, though try to eat more fish. It's good for you and…the baby." Hatori began packing up his things, a look of disgust on his face.

"Why the face Hatori?" Shigure stopped reading his book and was looking over at him, a smile in place.

"This is a joyous event which should be proclaimed to everyone…I would think you'd be happy…"

"It's not about that. Shigure, come out with me for a minute." He turned to Akito.

"I'll only keep him for a few minutes. It won't be long…"

Akito scowled.

"See that it's not."

Hatori bowed before exiting, Shigure following behind. Once the door was closed, he rounded on the other man.

"You've got that look Shigure…I would recognize it anywhere. You know something's about to happen and knowing you and your lust for anything life altering…it's not going to be good…"

Shigure grinned, his eyes narrowing.

"Oh Hatori-san you know me all too well…"

"Shigure…"

"Don't worry…Akito is in perfectly safe hands…although I wonder…"

Hatori growled.

"What do you know Shigure?"

The conniving dog only grinned.

"Tell me, have you given Rin a check-up lately? Perhaps you should…" With that, he went and returned to Akito's side, leaving Hatori confused and rather flustered.

"U-um…Kagura?"

"Hm?" The Boar looked up, hearing her name being said had grabbed her attention.

"Oh, Rin…what is it? Do you need something?"

She looked at her cousin, tears welling in her eyes as she ran over and clung to her, sobbing.

"R-Rin? What's this…all of a sudden…?" Kagura gently hugged her cousin, unsure of what was going on.

"Kagura…I…I never thanked you or you mother for taking me in. And I know I haven't been the nicest person to you…but…thank you for everything…"

She smiled, patting her hair gently.

"Here, you sit down, I'll make some tea, and we'll have a nice long chat, okay?" Kagura crossed into the kitchen, filling a kettle with water and grabbing two mugs, some green tea bags, and a bar of cold, dark chocolate.

Once Rin had calmed down, she sipped her tea before sniffling.

"So…that's what happened…" Kagura's eyes were wide as Rin had just finished telling her the events up until the meeting at the Main House.

"Wow…I didn't think Akito would go that far to separate you two…it's so shameful if you ask me…"

"Kagura…Kagura there's more…"

Kagura looked at her and smiled, her eyes gentle.

"You're pregnant…aren't you?"

Rin gasped and stared at her.

"H-how…how did you…?"

Kagura smiled, patting her hand.

"Oh I just had a feeling…and I saw you come out of the shower the other day when I brought in clean towels…"

"Kagura…do you understand what's happening here? I…I can't be…Akito will be furious…"

"You know…perhaps it's a good thing…"

Rin stared at her.

"How can this be a good thing? Kagura…Kagura I'm afraid she's going to kill me or something…"

"Knowing how much Haru needs you…I doubt that will happen- oh my god!"

Rin jumped, spluttering on her tea.

"You need to tell Haru…"

"What?! Are you kidding?! I…I can't tell him…not yet…"

Kagura sighed.

"The longer you wait, the longer it will take for you to come out and tell him. If you wait too much longer he'll figure it out. And besides…" She then sipped her tea.

"Haru won't be the only one who knows…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hatori called. He said you're overdue for a check-up so he's coming tomorrow."

"WHAT?!" Rin suddenly stood up, her face contorted in horror.

"Kagura! He can't see me. I won't let him. I…I've got to get out of here…I'm calling Haru…" With that, Rin stood up and dashed upstairs, grabbing her cell phone, she dialed Haru's number.

"Hello?"

"Haru…Haru you have to come over to Kagura's house right now…"

"Rin? Rin is everything all right? You're not sick or anything are you?"

"No but…we need to talk…"

"I don't know if I'll be able to sneak out though…the maids are watching me again and…"

"Please...I need you..."

There was a pause.

"Alright, I'm coming over right now." Haru then hung up, an indescribable feeling beginning to overwhelm him.

As Rin set her cell phone on her desk the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Rin can you get that?" Kagura called from upstairs.

She sighed, her body trembling as she went downstairs and opened the door. Just as the door opened, someone grabbed her, holding a handkerchief to her nose and mouth. She coughed and struggled once before blacking out, the stranger grabbing her and loading her into a car before speeding off into the oncoming night.

Two months passed quietly, not a word from the outside world.

After Rin's abduction, Akito had come to her, knowing all about Haru's unborn child. She had then proceeded to beat her severely before taking a pair of scissors to her long hair, cutting and chopping off her long ebony locks. Akito then ordered her to be locked away in the Cat's chambers and no one was to say a word of her whereabouts. No one had been permitted to visit her other than the maid who brought her food and took her to a separate bathhouse every day. It was during this trip to the bathhouse that Haru happened to see her on his way home from school.

Rin had slowly began to deteriorate as she spent more and more time locked away in the small dark room, her belly slowly getting bigger and bigger with each passing day. The maid had her arm around her, trying to coax her to hurry.

"I'll help her…"

Haru calmly scooped her up in his arms, his face hard and cold.

The maid gasped, backing away slightly.

"You…you're not supposed to be here…"

"Hitomi…right?"

"My…my father…"

"You're father will not receive the wrath that is Akito nor anyone else. I will make sure of that." He looked at her, tears filling his eyes.

"You've helped me a great deal. But I will care for Rin now. You can tell Akito I said that."

"H-Haru…" Her voice was hoarse and frail as she tried to get his attention.

His gray eyes met hers, and his heart nearly shattered.

"Shh…it's okay Isuzu…I've got you…I've…got you…" Haru's voice shook as he sunk to his knees, holding her tightly in his arms.

"I looked everywhere for you…I…I asked everyone…but no one would say anything…I…oh god I'm so sorry…so…so sorry…" He suddenly began sobbing, gently touching her uneven choppy short hair.

"H-Haru…please…take…me away…from here…" Rin's eyes had lost the warmth and life that they once had, her body had become thin, and as Haru looked, it seemed too small and frail to be able to carry the life it harbored.

"Yeah…I'll take you far away from here. I promise." With that, he stood up, Rin in his arms, and walked down the path that led to the front of the Souma Estate.

Akito suddenly appeared, standing infront of them.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Haru's face suddenly contorted with rage, anger, _hate_.

"I'm taking the mother of my child far away from here, from you, from all of this. If you ever…_ever_ come near her again…I won't hesitate to kill you."

Akito's eyes were wide, her expression blank.

"H-Haru…Haru you know I had to protect you…she robbed you…you…you belong to me…the both of you. I had to put her in her place…I…"

"I've heard enough. This is no idle threat Akito. My ancestor may have given you his soul…but _I_, Souma, Hatsuharu, did not." With that, he pushed past Akito and carried her through the Main Gates, intent on never returning to the sinister and mysterious House of Souma.

Uber Special Blah Blah Blah II

Konnichi-wa fellow lovers of Love Spell! Aku-chan here. Well well well. This is certainly getting interesting. It's kinda funny but I have none of this story planned out. It's just writing whatever I feel like writing. So, if you haven't figured it out, not only is Rin pregnant, but so is Akito! **Le GASP!** And it's Shigure's no less. If anyone's ever read Furuba manga scans online then they'd know. Oh yes. Oh, and from here on out there will be some more characters coming out and such. Kagura surprised me. Everything surprised me! Hee. Anywho, please continue to support this fan fiction. I know I'm beginning to love it like my own child. See you all in Love Spell – Part IX! Wow. Part nine already…Sigh. Time goes by so fast…ja ne!

Akusuru


	10. Part IX

Love Spell – Part IX

A deep sigh escaped her lips as Rin's eyes fluttered open, a hand going to her head. She looked over and saw Haru sitting beside her, a warm smile on his face.

"Hey…you're finally awake…" He gently reached out, caressing her hair.

She groaned, sitting up suddenly and noticing the needle in her arm.

"Haru…why am I in a hospital?!"

"You were too sick to bring home…so I brought you here. It's a private hospital and none of the other Souma know that we're here…so relax. It…it wouldn't be good for both you…and the baby…" With that being said, he gently reached down and cupped a hand around her growing belly, caressing her affectionately.

Rin closed her eyes, her hand gently covering his.

"I was going to tell you…"

He smiled.

"I know…"

"S-so…I…what are we going to do?"

Haru sighed, standing up and sitting on the edge of her bed before scooting in, his arms wrapping around her expanding belly.

"We're going to move into that beach house, I'm going to graduate from high school, go to college, well…you'll be graduating from college as well…and we'll raise our child together."

Rin smiled.

"You forgot something…"

"Hm? I did…?"

"You and I are going to get married…"

Haru grinned sheepishly before caressing her cheek, placing a tender and loving kiss upon her lips.

"Of course I'm gonna marry you…I already promised I would. Don't worry Rin…we're going to make it. We're going to be just fine, all three of us…"

Rin smiled, touching the white bangs that fell into his face as he nuzzled her gently.

"Yeah…we're going to be…alright…"

Rin left the hospital a week later, healthier than she had been in a very long time. The summer sun shone brightly as Haru led her over to his recently purchased car.

"Well, since you're pregnant and all, we can't really ride around on my motorcycle anymore…" He grinned as she questioned him about it.

"Well since I had no clue as to where you were for two months, I had a lot of free time…so I went and got a job. It was hard work, but it paid really well." He smiled then, opening the door for her and tucking her in before going around to the driver's seat.

"Haru…"

"Now then…where are my keys…?"

"Haru…"

"Hm, I'm pretty sure I just had them…"

"Haru!"

"Yeah?" He then looked up at her innocently.

"Do you have a license?"

"Um…"

"Haru…you do have a license…don't you?"

"Yeah…I'm just messing with you…after all, I am eighteen…" Haru started the engine as Rin sat back in her seat, glad to finally be going home after such a long time.

* * *

Once they arrived at the house, Rin smiled as the salty sea breeze drafted over her, gently playing with her hair.

"Don't worry…we'll take a nice long walk after you've had a bath, some food, and a good night's sleep…okay?" Haru smiled warmly as he helped her out of the car before scooping her up and into his arms.

"H-Haru…I can walk you know…"

"I know…"

"So…you can put me down now…" Rin looked up at him, her cheeks pink.

He chuckled, nuzzling his face into her ebony black hair.

"I don't ever want to let go of you again…relax Rin…I'll take care of you…"

As she opened her mouth to argue, she closed it, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"Okay…just don't drop me…"

Haru laughed, kissing her forehead.

"Now why would I do that when I have more than just you and I to worry about?" He stepped through the door and kicked it shut with his boot clad foot.

"We're home!"

Rin stared at him for a moment before laughing and following suit.

"We're home! Haru…"

She laughed again.

"Haru you know there's no one else here besides us…right?"

"Well…"

Rin's eyes suddenly went wide as a swarm of people came at them. Shouts of 'surprise!' and 'congratulations!' filling the air.

He set her down gently, his arm around her waist as Tohru, Kisa and Kagura came rushing up.

"Rin-chan we need to get you cleaned up…that hospital smell is so not for you…"

"Ah…Isuzu-san, I'm so glad to see you looking so well!" Tohru beamed as Kisa smiled shyly up at her.

"Welcome come ane-san…" Kisa smiled once more, taking her hand gently and leading her upstairs.

"Oh my god, Rin what happened to your hair?" Kagura looked at the choppy black locks in horror.

"Um, I tried to cut it myself…it was in the way of the examinations and…"

"Don't worry…I'll fix it for you…"

Tohru then turned to Haru while Kisa and Kagura began leading Rin upstairs to the bathroom.

"Hatsuharu-san, you don't mind if we go and clean her up, do you?"

He smiled, shaking the bangs from his eyes.

"Clean her up good…"

Tohru smiled and nodded before heading upstairs after Kisa, Kagura and Rin.

He turned and greeted everyone before going into the kitchen to start setting out dinner.

"Need help?"

Haru turned to see Yuki standing in the doorway, a smile on his face.

"Oh…sure. Hey, thanks for getting everyone here so fast…I stopped at the store on the way to buy you guys some time…"

His cousin only smiled, grabbing some cutlery and napkins.

"She's gotten big Haru…"

The Ox shook his head, a chuckle rising from his lips.

"Better not let her catch you saying that…she'll get you Yuki…"

Yuki laughed, grabbing a tray of apple, peach, and grapefruit gelatin (Rin's absolute favorite food) that Tohru had prepared from the refrigerator.

"All too true…"

"So you got Matchi-chan to come with you eh?"

At the mention of his girlfriend Yuki couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah…she helped me pick out something for Rin as well…so of course I was going to bring her…"

Haru chuckled, adding two tea bags to Rin's favorite mug.

"Alright, well I'm going to start setting the food out…" Yuki turned to go, his hands full of various food items.

"Hey…Yuki…?"

The Rat turned to look at his cousin.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…for everything…for helping me find her…helping me organize this…I- Rin and I really appreciate it."

Yuki smiled.

"Don't thank me…I wanted to help. And I know that if I were in the same position, you'd do just the same if not more. You know…" Yuki then set the plates down, his arms crossing as he looked at Haru.

"I'm glad you and Rin are together. Because I get the feeling that if you weren't…you'd both just be two more people who are completely lost. I was lucky to find Matchi…Kyo has Tohru, Kagura has Roi…and Kisa has Hiro. I guess, we were all looking for someone to share our loneliness with, except now, that darkness is getting brighter, and maybe someday we'll be able to be rid of our demons and calamities. In the end, Haru, you're the only one who could save her. And that's definitely something worth living for…right? So there's no need to thank me…go out there and make a name for yourself, take care of Rin, and raise that child to the best of your abilities. Now hurry up with the rest of that food. I think Rin's coming downstairs and we're all eager for you guys to open the gifts we brought…" With that, he picked the up the plates of food, cutlery and napkins before turning and exiting the kitchen leaving Haru with an admirable expression on his face.

* * *

Once everything was settled, Rin found herself with Haru beside her and what seemed to be a mountain of gifts before her.

"Oh wow…I don't know where to start…" She turned and looked at Haru who reached for a small box covered in happy little duckling wrapping paper.

"How about we start with what's at our feet and work our way around?" He looked at Tohru, a secretive smile passing between them as he handed it to her with a smile on his face.

She took the small parcel, staring at it before opening it. Her breath caught in her throat as a pair of yellow and white duckling booties rested within the box. Rin took them out carefully, gently running her fingers over the velvet soft fabric, her eyes wide.

"Something wrong?"

"Eh…? No…it's just…I don't know what to say…they're…so small…" Her eyes suddenly filled with tears as an overwhelming emotion washed over her.

A chuckle ran through the group of guests as Haru kissed her cheek.

"It's alright…here…open this one…"

She nodded and hastily wiped the tears from her eyes, a smile on her face. As he handed her the next parcel, she couldn't help but smile with the one he handed her after that, and the next one too.

After all the gifts had been opened, Haru pulled a box out of his back pocket.

"There's still…one more…just one more…" he murmured to himself before turning to Rin who was watching him, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Haru…what…?"

He turned to look at the group of people who had come to celebrate with them. Kisa and Hiro sat beside each other on the love seat, Kyo and Tohru sat on the floor, beside them sat Yuki and Matchi, Kagura and her boyfriend Roi sat in chairs.

A warm smile spread across his lips as he cleared his throat.

"Everyone…I have something to say…" Haru took a deep breath as all pairs of eyes looked upon them. He then turned to Rin, taking her hand gently.

"First of all, I want to say thank you to everyone for coming…it means a lot to the both of us…and thank you for all the gifts. I'm sure…" The smile on his face suddenly grew bigger.

"I'm sure our child will love them…" He squeezed Rin's hand gently.

"Now then…there's one more thing we have to do before we go and stuff ourselves silly. Rin…" Haru gazed into her eyes lovingly, his hand caressing her hair and cheek.

"You should know more than anyone how much I love you…from the moment we met, I knew that there was something about you…that there was someone I wanted to become closer to. Ever since that day I found you…I've just come to want to love you even more…and now…you've given me just one more happiness that I will cherish forever…" With this, his hand gently caressed her belly, the other hand wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Rin…we've been through hell and back…and this journey is far from over, I'm sure…but one day, I won't be here for you…and you won't be here for me. So…I want to be with you until death tears us apart and even then…I'll fight any demons I have to and I'll find you again. Even if we have to journey through hell and back a thousand times Rin…it's only you…I want to be with you and only you…" With this, he shifted so that he was on one knee, the small black box in his hand while the other held onto hers.

"Isuzu Souma…will you marry me?"

Rin sat there, speechless. Her heart beat frantically within her chest as she comprehended his words, more tears welling in her eyes. She then nodded, too overcome with emotion to answer him with words.

Haru chuckled, slipping the simple silver engagement ring onto her finger, the diamond glittering proudly. He wrapped his arms around her, gently caressing her hair as she sobbed.

"Now friends…eat, drink, and behave yourselves!" He smiled as their friends and family laughed, getting up and making their way to the dining room.

"Rin…are you okay? You're not…upset or anything are you?"

She shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's just…when my mother came to the hospital that day, and said that she didn't need me anymore…I remember it was like someone had taken my heart and crushed it beneath their foot. I was so lost after that…I didn't know what to do with myself…and then one day you appeared, and it was like someone had heard my prayers and sent my guardian angel to save me…" She reached up, gently caressing his face.

"I thought…that because I had come to love you so much, that it would crush you…that a love so twisted and obsessive would someday smother you. And…the more I thought about it, the more fearful I became that you were going to go away. After Akito attacked me…I felt that nothing I did would amount to anything, so I distanced myself from you…hoping that it would be better for the both of us. And when I was locked up, I felt like I'd never be happy again. Every time I felt my stomach move or twitch, it only made me sink deeper into the darkness because I felt that I'd never see you again. Haru, every time I thought of ending it all… every time I thought of just stepping over the edge and never looking back…you came and saved me. Everything that I've always dreamed of having…someone to love who loved me back…a home to share with the person I loved…a-a family of my own…you've given me so much…" Rin suddenly sniffled, a hand reaching up to wipe the tears from her face once more. Her deep brown eyes gazing into his lovingly as she reached up and cupped a hand to his face.

"It's only fair that I return the favor…" She smiled, leaning up and kissing him softly.

"We should go get some food before it's all gone…" her lips were barely a millimeter from his as she whispered to him, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Haru grinned kissing her back, his arm circling around her back, pulling her close while the other rested on her growing belly.

"We should…"

"Okay…then let's go join everyone else in the dining room…" She went to get up but Haru's embrace only tightened.

"Haru…don't start…"

He grinned playfully, giving her a light kiss on the neck.

"You started it…" He kissed her neck once more which made her shiver.

"Haru…"

"Don't start something you have no intention to finish…" His tongue darted out and licked at her skin.

"Unless you want our child to be an only child I suggest you stop it before I kick you in a place you really don't want to be kicked…"

Haru chuckled.

"I know you're not going to kick me Rin…"

"Do you really want to test me?"

He stopped.

"…"

She glared.

"On second thought…that gelatin is starting to sound rather good right now…"

"That's what I thought…besides…" She suddenly leaned in, giving him a rather quick but sultry kiss.

"We'll have plenty of time for that when everyone leaves…" With that, Rin got up and went to join the party in the dining room.

Haru stared after her before shaking his head.

"Damn…she's swelling up like a balloon but she's still hot…"

"I HEARD THAT HATSUHARU SOUMA!"

He laughed.

"Ah, but ya gotta love her…" And with that, he too went to join his friends, family, and soon to be wife, feeling happier than he had felt in a very long time.

* * *

Uber Special Blah Blah Blah

Konnichi-wa everyone! It's Aku-chan. Sorry for not updating in awhile. My teachers seem to love piling on work these days. And we might be moving. Blagh. Oh well. Now then, there are a couple of spoilers in this fan fiction if no one's noticed. Here's a re-cap:

Akito is a woman.

Rin gets locked up in the Cat's chambers.

Akito cuts her hair. (Nuuu! T-T)

Haru saves her from Akito's wrath. (Hooray for Haru!)

Yuki and Matchi get together. (Aw. Kawaii desu.)

Kyo and Tohru end up together. (I knew all along they would. Smirk.)

Those are some of them. I can't remember all the ones which appear in Love Spell. Wow, part IX…can you believe that we're almost ten chapters into Love Spell? **Sigh** I remember when I first started writing. But my writing style's changed a lot since I began writing Love Spell. Anywho…there are a lot of humorous things that happen in this chapter. I figured after a couple of not so happy chapters I'd make this one as light, fluffy, and humorous as possible. Well that's all I really have to say. Oh! Just in case some of you were wondering…in the Fruits Basket manga/anime, when Tohru begins cleaning the ultra messy kitchen of Shigure's house, she says that instead of looking at what's infront of you, start with what's at your feet. That explains the little secretive smile thing between Haru and Tohru. I just thought of it and said: Hey! That'd be kinda cool to put in there… so I did. Hopefully I'll start writing part X soon. And again, I'm sorry that this one took so long to update. Along with mountains of work, I caught the Writer's Block! **Le GASP!** But as you can see, I've recovered. Until next time!

Akusuru ;3


	11. Part X

Love Spell – Part X

"Rin…hey Rin…it's time to wake up. We have to get to the clinic before they think we've canceled."

Haru called to her once more before sighing gently. Ever since she had entered the last few weeks of her long pregnancy, all Rin seemed to want to do is stay curled up in bed. The snow swirled around outside, covering the usually cheerful coast, in which they made their home, with a fluffy white blanket.

"Mph…" She turned to look at him, her deep brown eyes full of sleep and her belly growing larger still. "Is it time to go already? I thought the appointment was for three o'clock?" Rin's voice was thick and drowsy with sleep as she sat up, trying to awaken herself.

"No, we had to reschedule for an earlier time because we're going baby shopping with Kagura, Kisa, and Tohru today…remember?" A smile spread across his face as Haru once again tried to get her up and out of bed. "Come on…we're going to be late…" With a reassuring glance, he grabbed her arm and gently pulled her up to her feet.

She stood there for a moment before making her way over to the bathroom, the door shutting behind her. As Rin stood, looking at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help but beam. Her hands gently reached up to touch the swelled belly that concealed their child.

"You know…I'm going to miss having you inside of me…" she whispered, rubbing her now bare stomach with the softest of touches. In truth, she could not have had a more perfect pregnancy. Like few before her, Rin had been spared the morning sickness, swelling, aching back, and other various problematic symptoms that came with harboring a life within oneself. She suddenly jumped as a knock came to the door, stirring her from the trifling thoughts.

"Souma Isuzu if you're not ready in five minutes…"

A laugh escaped her lips as she opened the door, her eyes playful as she looked at the soon-to-be father of their child.

"Sorry…I just…couldn't help staring. It's not everyday I swell up like a balloon you know. Here, can you hand me that shirt over there?" Rin watched as he went over and held up a black one. "No no…the other one…" She gratefully accepted the soft blue sweater, suddenly hurrying as to not make him wait any more. Before pulling it up and over her head, she grabbed a black turtleneck and pulled it on. The light blue sweater had a V-neck plunge and hugged her frame perfectly so that she clearly showed. Grabbing a pair of red corduroy pants, she pulled them on before grabbing the silver and ruby heart necklace her love had given her. Once in Haru's sight, he smiled, gently taking the pendant from her and clasping it around her neck.

"I don't see why you have to get all dolled up…its only Dr. Kurasaki's office." His dark gray eyes scanned her appearance as he watched her pull her shoulder length black hair into a loose ponytail.

Haru couldn't help but sigh in defeat. No matter what she wore, nothing could mask the glow that radiated from her face. "Alright…here's your coat, scarf, mittens, and hat. Just wait right here and I'll go scrape the car off."

Her brown eyes followed him as she smiled, buttoning the cream colored coat. Once her scarf, mittens, and hat were in place, Rin grabbed her house keys off of the oak table beside the door and locked it. She carefully made her way over to the car, her black boots sinking into the newly fallen snow with every step. Haru came over and helped her in before climbing into the driver's seat. Making sure they were both buckled, he shifted into reverse and backed out of the driveway slowly.

"You're being quite careful today…" Rin smiled, looking over at him lovingly.

A soft chuckled sounded as he drove carefully on the lightly covered roads.

"I have to be. I don't want to take any chances with you being this far along and everything. Oh yeah, Kagura called before and said she'd meet us out by the mall. She also said she, Tohru, and Kisa would be waiting in the food court so if you want to we can eat there and then head out…" He glanced at her before stopping at the light, his left turn signal on and the OB/GYN's office in sight.

"Yeah that sounds fine with me…god I can't believe in just a few more weeks we're going to be parents…" she whispered, a smile spreading across her lips as the car moved, turning slowly.

"I know…to think there's going to be some little brat running around who looks like"

Haru suddenly glanced at Rin.

"Let's hope it's not a girl. I'd feel bad for any guy who catches _her_ interest…" Haru chuckled which earned him a swat on the arm. Pulling into the small parking lot, he easily maneuvered the sleek black Volvo, (courtesy of many hours of hard work on both of their parts), into a space close to the entrance before parking. Once the car was shut off, he went over and helped her out, being extra sure to lock the doors. An arm slid around her expanding waist as they walked in.

"I'll go check us in, just wait for me right there…" Rin turned, heading towards the front desk and leaving him to himself. Haru sat in one of the chairs, looking around the office. A smile came to his lips as he fondly remembered the first time he and Rin had been here.

'_It seems like such a long time ago…god I was so nervous…_' he thought, a hand running through his snowy white hair. '_I wonder how Akito is doing…?_' Just as he began to think of the also expecting head of the Souma family, a woman dressed in red scrubs walked in, calling their name.

"Souma Isuzu?" She scanned the room as Haru, with Rin by his side, followed her through the doors, a rather unexplainable feeling residing in his heart.

* * *

"So…she doesn't have that much longer to go…have you been thinking of a name?" Hatori looked over to the rather conspicuous dog as he continued reading whatever trash had been picked up from the bookstore earlier.

"Eh? Did you say something Haa-san?" he asked, fixing Hatori with an intent stare.

A rather annoyed sigh escaped the Dragon's lips as he set his glasses down, a hand resting upon his pulsing sinuses.

"Shigure…Akito's due in less than two weeks and I feel that you're not taking this seriously enough. You should be with her…thinking of names and such things. Not here reading some perverted novel." A golden, hawk-yellow orb eyed him suspiciously as he sniffed, sensing a presence in the doorway. Hatori turned just in time to see Kureno wander off with a tea tray at hand towards Akito's room where she was currently sleeping.

"Shigure-" he began but was suddenly interrupted.

"I _know_ Hatori." The dog looked at him behind a pair of sleek gray glasses before setting the book down with a hearty sigh. "If you've got something to say Haa-san then by all means…do share." Shigure fixed his friend with an intent gaze before huffing slightly.

"I just don't think it's good…you and Kureno. If you ask me-"

"Well I _didn't_…"

An icy voice answered from the doorway as Akito stood there, Kureno flanking her side.

"How nice…two friends gathered out here, enjoying life while I'm still waiting for my _juunishi_ to return to me. Tell me Hatori, has there been any news?" She fixed him with a cold, icy glare as Kureno gently took her hand. This immediately added some fuel to her rage, much to Shigure's pleasure.

"No. The last time I knew, they were going for regular check ups at a clinic in Hojiro. They must have decided to go see someone else. As for her condition, I'm sure she doesn't have that much longer either. Three to four weeks at the most."

"Hmph. Find out where they're going. I think it's time I paid our dear little Ox and Horse a visit, don't you agree Shigure?" Akito glanced over at him, her gaze less cold..

"I believe, Akito, that along with both of your conditions…it would be best to leave them be at the present time." He glanced at Kureno who stood beside Akito, and although his expression didn't show it, he as absolutely seething.

"Fine. But I still want to know the name of the clinic. Find out Hatori. Or else…I might have to resort to drastic measures…" With that, she turned and headed out back towards her room with Kureno by her side.

* * *

"Haru…are you sure it's wise? Waiting until it's born to find out what it is?" Rin looked over at her love, a hand clasped in his as they got nearer to the food court.

He smiled, bringing her hand to his face, his lips gently brushing against the engagement ring he had given her. "It doesn't matter what gender the baby is. I know that we'll both love it regardless. So why does it matter?" His gaze shifted to hers as his deep gray eyes widened slightly, acknowledging her saddened expression.

"What is it?" he whispered, suddenly stopping as he turned towards her, his eyes filled with concern while he gazed at the mother of their child. Haru knew that look all too well; something was on her mind and it wasn't pleasant.

"I just…I've been thinking a lot the past couple of days." Rin looked down at her feet, her hand still clutched in his. "Whatever our child is…one of us won't even be able to hold it. How am I supposed to nurse a baby or soothe it's crying…when I can't even hold it?" She then looked up at him, her eyes glazing over as tears welled up in the deep mahogany pools he loved so much.

"Rin…I know its going to be hard. Trust me…I know." Haru gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. "But I know that no matter what our baby is…we'll both do the best we can. We're going to teach our child so many things, and if it cries, one of us will be there to soothe it. And as far as nursing goes…I suppose if it's a boy then I don't think it'll be a problem as long as you don't hug it."

He leaned down and softly licked at the tears in the corner of her eyes. "Don't worry Rin…everything will be alright. I promise…so don't cry, okay?" A tender and reassuring smile spread across his lips as he cupped her cheek.

'_I think I just fell in love with this boy all over again…_' she thought, nodding gently and leaning up to press her lips against his. With Haru's words fresh in her mind, she squeezed his hand lightly as they both continued towards the food court, Kagura, Kisa, and Tohru Honda all coming over to greet them.

"Ah! Isuzu-san! You look so well!" The chestnut haired girl smiled, bowing slightly with their younger cousin Kisa clutching her hand. "I hope your appointment went well. Have you found out what the baby will be…?"

Rin smiled, shaking her head. "No…we've decided to wait and be surprised. So I suppose we should buy clothes appropriate for a boy and a girl…which means no pink, Kagura." She turned slightly, giving her cousin a glare.

Kagura put her hands up in defense as Haru chuckled, an arm sliding around her waist. "Alright alright. Come on Rin, you're probably hungry. Come to think of it, I am too. Why don't we all go find a table and get something to eat, hm?" With that, the group set off in search of some good food and a table.

An hour, three cheeseburgers, and a pineapple with ham slice of pizza later, Rin found herself up to her knees in pastel pink, blue, and yellow. Their first stop was a trendy little place called 'Baby and Co.' which had so many clothes, booties, and other things that she really couldn't make up her mind.

"How about these ane-san?" Kisa smiled, holding up a set of extremely tiny onesies which featured patterns of happy little ducklings, puppies, and kittens. She held the velvety soft clothes out to her older cousin who stared.

"They're so…small…" she whispered, looking up at Haru who stood beside her.

He smiled, gently taking the onesies from her and put them in the basket they had grabbed. "They're perfect. Good job Kisa…why don't you go find Tohru and Kagura and see if they found anything good?" His gray eyes followed the girl as she nodded, turning to find her other companions. A gentle sigh escaped his lips as he put a comforting arm around his love.

"Rin…you should be enjoying this. Kagura, Kisa, and Tohru came all this way to be here with us and share the experience. Besides, its not every day that we get to shop for baby things is it?" A hand reached up to caress her cheek as his expression softened, the hand gently sliding down to rest on her belly.

"I know…I just…I get so contemplative when I see these things. It's like I'm thinking, 'No…this isn't really my life is it?' I don't know…I guess I'm still trying to get used to the thought of being a…a mother." She whispered the last part softly, a smile spreading across her lips as a lightly smaller hand placed over his. Her chestnut brown eyes gazed up at him, the excitement and happiness having been rejuvenated.

"Now I don't know about you but I saw this really cute crib in the baby furniture department that I think I, and our baby, would really like." With that, she grasped his hand and pulled him towards the department where she had seen the crib she knew she wanted.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Haru and Rin said goodbye to their cousins and friend who all hugged Rin affectionately.

"Call us when the baby's born. I want to see it." Kagura smiled as she hugged her cousin, pulling away to look at her. "I really am happy for you Isuzu."

Rin smiled, nodding her head. "Thank you for everything…all of you guys. I had a lot of fun today and I'm sure the baby will look so cute…" Her smile widened as she hugged Kisa and Tohru before having her hand taken in Haru's.

"Make sure you check the mail for our baby and wedding announcements…!" He called after them, waving before turning down to look at her. "Ready to go home?" The hand holding hers squeezed slightly as she nodded, walking over to where their car sat.

Once all of the shopping bags, and the crib, were safely tucked away in the trunk, Haru went over and helped her into the car before taking his side in the driver's seat. Just as he was about to back out of their parking spot, a sharp tap on the window made him stop. He also heard a slight gasp from the passenger's seat, which made him turn his gaze to her.

"Everything alright?" His senses were suddenly on high alert as he remembered Dr. Kurasaki's words from their earlier visit. '_Be careful and don't be out too much. Even though she's not due for about another month, many new and young mothers go into labor early. Just be prepared_.'

Rin's wide brown eyes stood fixated on Haru's window and her face had paled considerably.

"Akito…"

* * *

To everyone who waited so long for me to post this, I offer my sincere apologies. A case of unrequitted love and writer's block has greatly delayed in my writing and for that I apologize. The good news is that I have started part XI and it's coming along very smoothly. I want to take the time to thank Kiba for everything as he and his sister are avid readers and have been a great help to me, Kiba in particular. Something people might not know is that I take a lot of inspiration for what appears in my story from role playing and that's where Kiba has probably helped me the most. I could never find someone who role played Haru the way I liked him, which is just how he is naturally potrayed in the manga and anime version of Furuba. Again, I would like to thank Kiba-kun and his sister as well as offer my apologies for the delay. See you all in part XI!

Akusuru


	12. Update

Update

Hello everyone and hajimemashite. It is Akusuru-san here! I just wanted everyone to know that my computer has died and that I do not have a replacement yet which would explain the hiatus. I am currently working on a new part for _Love Spell___which will hopefully be finished over the next week or two.

To everyone who has supported me and left comments, thank you all so much! I would also like to personally thank Kiba as he is my Haru and chapter review person. I would also like to thank everyone for their patience. Part XI should be out soon!

Thank you so much!

Aku-san


	13. Part XI

Love Spell

Written by Akusuru

Inspired by Takaya Natsuki-sensei's Fruits Basket

I would like to disclose that Fruits Basket, its storyline, and characters are not of my own creation and they are the creation of Takuya Natsuki.

After nearly two years on hiatus, I, Akusuru, have returned. I would like to start by apologizing for not being more ontop of my updates, but events in my life have prevented me from writing. With things back under control, I am proud to present the latest installment of Love Spell. For those who have been waiting for this, thank you. Without such positive feedback and warm reception, I would not have been able to keep writing. And for Kiba, who has been a part of this experience since day one, and whom I am always grateful. And now, without further delay, I proudly present,

Love Spell – Part XI

The air seemed to grow icy cold as the voice rang through the Horse's ears, the resounding silence momentarily paralyzing Rin where she stood. A reassuring arm wrapped around her smaller frame as Haru gave Akito a polite yet wary glance.

"It's good to see you looking so well Akito…" he mused, a pair of careful yet stormy gray eyes watching the conniving woman intently. "Though I wonder as to what brought you out here on such a cold day."

"Ah, Hatsuharu and Isuzu…what a pleasant surprise…" Akito purred, a hidden look of murderous venom imprinted in her dark eyes, "I was hoping to run into you two sometime and now it seems I've been given the most perfect of opportunities."

"Akito you really shouldn't be too hard on them…" Shigure sighed, a hand taking hers gently. "It's not good for you and your condition." With that, the equally conniving Dog placed his free hand upon the older woman's stomach, caressing her affectionately. "You see, it wouldn't be good for the _baby_…"

Haru's eyes widened as the irony of the situation crashed upon him, the breath seeming to leave his chest in a single huff. "You mean to say that Akito is expecting as well," he asked, glancing over at Rin to see her face whiten slightly. "And that Shigure, you're the father?"

"Oh yes, you see, I thought that it was time to start a family and soon we will see what your new God will look like." Akito purred, giving the couple a scrutinizing stare before taking Shigure's hand in her own.

"Though I must admit, having a little girl running around with a face like mine is hard to imagine…" the Dog murmured, his expression thoughtful yet somewhat sinister. "But I'm sure she's going to be more like you so I suppose we can rest easy."

"A girl," Rin breathed, a pale hand reaching down to her own expanded belly. _'I wonder if there's a little girl growing inside of me too?_' She thought, the arm around her waist tightening slightly. _'Though if it's a girl, Haru won't be able to-'_

"Well, Rin and I would love to stay and chat but there's a storm coming tonight and I'd like to get her and our child home safely…" Haru injected, clearly aware of the Horse's discomfort. "You would do well to do the same, Shigure."

"Yes, of course. Come Shigure, we should be getting along too. It was…_nice_ to see you both. Take care Isuzu…" Akito whispered darkly before sauntering away, Shigure faithfully by her side and carrying most of the bags.

A pair of blustery gray eyes watched the pair walk away before resting on his beloved. "Come on Rin, let's get you home and out of the cold. You look like you're about to freeze over." Haru smiled lovingly at her, gently pulling the pregnant girl towards the passenger's side and making sure she was buckled properly.

Once out of the mall parking lot and on their way home, Haru couldn't help but notice Rin's pensive-like mood, one that really didn't suit her. "Tell me what you're thinking…" he mused, glancing over at her with interest. "I'd kinda like to know."

A rather calm smile spread across her lips as they continued down the long back road, one that would lead them home. "Hm, about a lot of things I guess. Like what our baby will look like and what kind of baby it will be, and-"

"You're worried about the gender, aren't you?" He asked, probing gently with his questions. As she nodded, Haru couldn't help but chuckle softly, a hand reaching over to caress her hair. "Rin, it doesn't matter what gender the baby turns out to be. I mean, the fact of the matter is, it's our own child. I suppose its gender shouldn't matter and it'll be okay if one of us can't hold the baby; that just means the other will be stuck with a lot of work…" he teased giving her a playful smile as their house drew nearer. "And dirty diapers."

Chuckling, Rin nodded, the sight of Haru changing a dirty diaper causing great amusement in the Horse's mind. Although she smiled, there was still an inkling of awareness that unsettled her heart, like how a horse knew when a storm was coming.

"Everything will be alright love, that much I can promise you." With a cheery smile, Haru parked the car carefully within their driveway, turning off the engine and stepping out into the cold wintry air. A helping hand reached out to assist the Horse from her seat as he brushed a lock of hair from his face.

The cold winter's eve air seemed to nip at her face as Rin made her way towards the warm and inviting house in which she and her Haru called home.

A warm bath, a relaxing shoulder rub, and a cup of hot chocolate later, Rin and Haru found themselves knee-deep in books, trying to come up with the perfect name for their unborn child. The lazy fall of snow had picked up into a wintry blizzard that howled within the deep confines of the oncoming night, burying the inhabitants of the small seaside village within their homes.

"Hm, what do you think of Ashe? For a girl I mean." The Horse mused, flipping through a hefty book of names and wondering if they would find one, a name that suited their baby perfectly. Looking out of the window, Rin wondered if Shigure and Akito were doing the same, though the picture hinted at an element of darkness.

The Ox looked down at her, his face etched with determination as a smile played on his lips, a hand reaching down to caress her cheek. "I kind of like it, though you don't think we could just settle on 'Haru Jr.' do you?" He asked, receiving a playful smack on the head with one of the soft plush pillows.

"Of course not! Every child should have a name of their own, it adds to their character…" she stated in a matter-of-fact way, glancing over at the father of her soon-to-be-born child. "Besides, having a little boy or girl running around with a face like yours is plenty enough, don't you think?"

A soft chuckle slipped through his lips as Haru reached over and gently pulled off her sleek black glasses, another hand running through the luscious ebony hair he couldn't help but love. "And just whoever said it would look like me…? You never know Rin, its possible our son or daughter will look like you too. Though if it didn't I think I'd be a tad bit concerned." Leaning into her, Haru stole an affectionate kiss from her lips, the hand in her hair gently caressing the ornate tresses that framed Rin's gentle face.

"Haru you know that you're the only person I've ever been with, so don't even joke about that. For all we know, Shigure or Kureno could be the father of Akito's child, though it seems more likely that its Shigure's." Emitting a deep sigh, the Horse slunk down into the silky black covers of their bed, her body curling up and enjoying the calmness and serenity that seemed to wash over her.

"You look somewhat tired love…" Haru whispered, placing himself by her side beneath the sea of blankets as his strong yet impossibly gentle arms wrapping around her very pregnant waist. A hand reached out and softly pressed against the mound of her belly, a rather awed gasp slipping through his lips.

"You feel it, don't you?" Rin asked as Haru looked down at her, bewilderment etched into his stormy gray eyes as a rather sudden yet powerful feeling swept over him.

"Mmhm, it looks like someone is very impatient, like their mother." Leaning down so that he could press an ear against her belly, a soft and warm smile spread across his lips, simply basking in the fact there was life there. For an immeasurable minute, it seemed that time slowed, and the moment passed like that of a dream, blissfully, yet ending far too short.

"Tell me what you're thinking about." Rin asked, her eyes flickering softly in the dimly lit room, and slender pale fingers tangling themselves into Haru's luscious white hair.

Pausing to collect his thoughts, the Ox turned so that his head rested comfortably in her lap, his eyes slightly distant as Haru looked up at her. "A lot of things I guess. I just hope that all of the crap we've been through will pay off, and in a way, I think it will. And I hope that our child is born safely."

Chuckling softly, Rin couldn't help but lean down and brush her lips against those of the man she loved, the snow continuing to envelop the house like a blanket. "Of course our child will be born just fine. Besides, I'm much stronger than I look…" she murmured, the signature pair of eyes sparkling slightly with mischief.

"Hm, if anyone should know that, it's me." Haru growled playfully, gently laying Rin down onto her back and nipping at her ear. "Too bad I can't be rough with you. I think I would have enjoyed myself just a little too much."

The laugh that slipped through Rin's lips was gentle as she leaned up and kissed him, and although the kiss was soft and gentle, it held a hidden passion that seemed to burn between their lips.

"Mm, not tonight, okay? As much as I want to, Dr. Kurasaki said that you're due any day now and I don't want to give the baby a reason to come any earlier than it should." A hand reached down to caress her rounded belly once more, suddenly wanting to touch every bit and part of her, the feeling almost bordering the line of a desperate need.

"Haru, you talk too much…" she retorted, suddenly flipping their bodies over so that Rin now straddled his lap, a rather triumphant smile spread across her impossibly seductive lips. The signature pair of deep gray eyes stared at her with such suspicion, bewilderment, devotion, that it made her breath catch..

Sighing deeply, Haru decided to give in just this once, though he was determined to keep an amount of exercised control this time. "You're going to be the death of me woman."

The storm continued to descend upon the house outside, wrapping the small seaside town in a blanket of powdery white snow. Inside a comfortable home on the ocean's shore, Haru found that there really wasn't a woman he could see himself with other than the one who laid by his side. Although heavily pregnant, Rin glowed with a radiance that even he'd never seen before, and it warmed his heart deeply.

An arm nestled into the gentle curve of her waist as the darkness enveloped them both, a soft sigh slipping through the Horse's lips, her fingers entangled with those of the man she loved. And as much as she wanted to say something, something to prolong the moment, Rin found that she was simply moved beyond words. Something as simple as words weren't enough and they never would be.

"Rin…" Haru whispered softly in her ear, his body spooning with hers in a delicate embrace.

"Hm…?"

"I love you…"

Smiling softly, Rin nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, her head resting comfortably on her Haru's broad shoulder.

"I love you too, now go to sleep because you get shovel duty tomorrow."

The kettle shrieked loudly as Haru went to fetch it, a warm smile on his face while he hummed softly. Bringing her favorite mug over, the Ox carefully poured the tepid water into the ceramic cup, the smell of white tea and citrus filling his nose.

"Sugar…?" he asked, putting the kettle back in it's place as the snow continued to fall in thick white tufts, frosting the windows.

"Yes please, and crème too." The Horse added, wrapping a thick blanket around her shoulders, her hair falling about her shoulders in long tresses and her cheeks pink with warmth.

"Here you are love, perfectly made white tea, just as you asked." Haru smiled, gently pressing the warm drink into her hands before sitting beside Rin, snuggling up underneath the blanket. "How's the bump…?"

Looking up at him, a small chuckle slipped through her lips as the Horse set her cup down onto the table, patting her swollen belly affectionately.

"Perfectly fine, though she's getting quite impatient. I feel her moving around a lot." The Horse mused, gently taking his hand and pressing it to her blossomed stomach. "See? She's kicking up a storm in there…"

"Yeah well, I know where she gets it from…" Haru murmured, a pair of gray eyes widening as the baby kicked at his palm.

"You know, I always imagined a life like this with you." Looking up at her, the Ox couldn't help but smile, knowing full well that he wouldn't have his life any other way. "I knew that I wanted to be with you Rin, but I never expected this…"

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, the boy rose from the couch and grabbed a sleek black digital camera, grinning as he heard his lover groan in protest.

"More pictures? Haruuuu, you're like the paparazzi with that thing!" Bringing up the blanket, she shielded herself from the camera, a chocolate brown eye peeking from beneath the plush black fabric.

"Well if you won't cooperate, how about we negotiate?" Haru asked, laughing as he clicked the shutter. "Besides, you remember what tomorrow is, don't you…?"

Eyes widening, the Horse gasped, the date looming before her like an execution. "We're supposed to go to the- ah!" Hissing, she pressed a hand against her swollen belly, the slight yet abrupt pressure residing.

Noticing the change in her expression, Haru sat beside Rim, his eyes mirroring the concern he felt. "Hey, you alright…?" he asked, watching for any signs of distress, though by now she seemed to have calmed.

"No I'm fine, she's just getting really feisty…" she murmured, though a gut feeling told her it was something more. Looking up into his luscious gray eyes, Rin couldn't help but smile, a hand caressing his cheek softly. "Haru, you worry too much. Both the baby and I are just fine so you don't need to fret like a hen. Besides, I'm not due for another week so everything is peachy."

"Peachy?" Haru couldn't stifle the chuckle that quickly turned into a guffaw. "Peachy she says!" Sitting beside her, the Ox laughed it out for a few moments before composing himself, a pair of gray eyes watching the blizzard outside. "Looks like we're getting the worst of it."

Rin, however, wasn't paying attention as another pain shot through her belly, causing her to gasp again. _'This is not normal…'_ she thought, her eyes widening in sudden fear as she realized what, exactly, was happening. "Haru…"

"Hm, too bad you're so far along, otherwise we could have gone sledding…" he mused before turning to look at her, his eyes widening in shock at the pain written quite clearly on her face. "Rin? Rin, what's wrong?"

"The baby's coming and it's coming now."

To Be Continued


End file.
